Les Animaux Fantastiques, continuation
by RirilaPlume
Summary: Une suite directe du film Fantastic Beasts : Newt retourne en Angleterre pour rendre son manuscrit, après huit ans de voyages fantastiques qui l'ont bouleversé. Retrouver une vie tranquille ne sera pas aisé, de toute évidence.
1. Londres après New York

C'était peut-être, certainement le summum de l'excentricité dont était capable Newton Scamander. Epuisé de ses derniers jours de voyage, l'anglais avait l'impression d'avoir eu à faire avec les créatures les plus fantastiques qui soient à New York.

 _Par la barbe de Merlin_. Pensait-il sans cesse.

Il était assis-là dans le fameux bateau qui le ramènerait bientôt en Angleterre, son pays d'origine. Depuis combien de temps n'y était-il pas retourné ? Il était parti en 1918, alors… Depuis huit ans. Huit longues années pour le commun des mortels, mais pour Newt non-suffisant.

— S'il vous plaît, un peu de patience. Du calme. Chuchota-t-il à ses créatures, qui forçaient la valise d'une énergie nouvelle.

Elles étaient excitées depuis leur escapade en ville, un changement de décor évident et une source d'amusement différente de ce qu'elles pouvaient trouver dans la valise. Heureusement, l'astuce moldue d'une simple corde tendue semblait suffire à les contenir plus étonnant encore, cela avait été une proposition des Goldstein, qui jusqu'alors n'avaient certainement pas d'attirance pour ce qu'elles appelaient les _Non-Maj'_ et leurs procédés _._

Durant les quelques jours de bateau, Newt ressassait indéfiniment toutes les aventures qu'il avait pu vivre à la vie sauvage, jusqu'à New York. Il s'attendait à avoir le souvenir de créatures et seulement de créatures, mais c'était en fait bien plus compliqué que ça.

 _Je vais avoir une vie tranquille, retourner au Ministère et rendre mon manuscrit._

* * *

Newt marchait dans Londres, le regard perdu dans un premier temps sur les vitrines décorées pour Noël. Dans un second temps, le trafic lui retenait l'oeil, et il s'amusait des similitudes qu'il retrouvait avec New York il y en avait beaucoup. Lui-même n'aurait jamais cru prêter attention à la ville un jour. Mais après tout, c'était aussi l'un des milieux « naturels » de sa propre espèce, l'humain.

Si toutes ces observations lui occupaient l'esprit, c'était aussi parce qu'il sentait une part de lui qui commençait à ressentir le stress. Il allait revoir des visages familiers, mais pas pour autant sympathiques. Les sorciers anglais avaient une tendance à la curiosité et au jugement qui le rendait anxieux. Ils ne les craignaient pas, loin de là, mais aimerait simplement que ses comparses comprennent mieux ses travaux.

Ses seules attaches réelles en Angleterre étaient son frère aîné, Thésée, et son ancien professeur, Albus Dumbledore.

 _S'inquiéter, c'est souffrir deux fois. Tout ira bien, il n'y a pas de raison._

* * *

Entrant avec précaution dans le Ministère par voie terrestre (autrement, ses animaux ne suivraient pas le déplacement), Newt s'engouffra dans l'atrium. La foule de sorciers anglais ne semblait pas lever le nez du sol, tous se marchaient dessus sans discernement.

 _Une véritable fourmilière_. Pensa Newt.

Toujours la tête en l'air, le « magizoologiste » contemplait la grande composition statuaire puis instinctivement le grand portrait déployé du ministre de la magie britannique, M. Fawley (qu'il avait croisé à New York par le plus grand des hasards au passage). Il ne put s'empêcher de faire une nouvelle comparaison avec le portrait immense de la présidente Picquery du MACUSA.

Suivant la masse, il arriva finalement dans une salle ronde où se déployaient multiples ascenseurs magiques.

— Pardon, excusez-moi, c'est ma valise. Dit-il précipitamment lorsqu'en rentrant dans la cabine, sa valise donna un coup dans la jambe d'un sorcier à l'air déjà fatigué.

 _Niveau 4, Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques._

Newt bondit à l'ouverture des portes en dehors de l'ascenseur, se précipitant dans les bureaux, loin du regard furieux du sorcier.

Les hiboux portaient des messages dans tous les sens au-dessus de sa tête, et certains sorciers se permettaient de garder le chapeau sur leur tête au-cas-où. Cette anecdote le fit sourire, se souvenant de l'astuce du MACUSA pour les notes de service enchantées mais il sourit plus encore en se remémorant le visage étonné des sœurs Goldstein lorsqu'il leur parla de leurs hiboux du Ministère.

Rejoignant son bureau, il l'essuya machinalement de deux coups brefs de sa main droite avant de poser son regard sur quelques prospectus déposés pour lui.

— Newton, c'est bien vous ?!

Newt releva ses yeux et fit un maigre sourire accueillant.

— Bonjour, Monsieur Burden.

— Nom d'un elfe, vous êtes rentré enfin ! On vous pensait dévoré par les acromentulas ! A l'heure qu'il est, on attendait le certificat de décès !

L'homme avait les yeux ahuris, cachés par un gros nez, les cheveux raides dressés vers le haut comme s'il venait de prendre un coup de jus. Newt cachait tant bien que mal son amusement, les paroles de son patron avaient toujours été lourdes contre lui et il s'y était habitué – les huit ans d'absence ne semblaient pas faire de différence.

— Je vais bien. Dit-il simplement.

— Monsieur Worme est au courant de votre retour, je suppose ? Quelle patience cet homme ! Vous ne pensez pas avoir un peu abusé de sa gentillesse en prenant votre temps ainsi ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Burden. Je vais bientôt rendre mon manuscrit, et je vous assure : j'ai gardé contact avec M. Worme pendant mes voyages.

Le sorcier le fixait intensivement, l'air suspicieux. Newt lui souriait mais fuyait cependant son regard inquisiteur du mieux qu'il pouvait, n'appréciant pas que l'on sonde ses yeux. C'était d'autant plus vrai que depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance d'une certaine Legilimens.

Le duel de regards prit fin avec la venue d'un autre camarade de l'Office de recherche qui vint chercher le patron pour quelques renseignements. Newt attrapa curieusement les prospectus, le plus souvent des résumés de séances, de colloques sur de grandes questions à propos des créatures et êtres magiques. A l'époque, ces choses ne l'intéressaient pas, mais Newt se sentait à présent capable de sensibiliser les siens, ses voyages et amis l'ont convaincu au fil des ans.

Distraitement, il remplit deux trois papiers officiels concernant son retour au Ministère avant de s'en retourner chez lui à la hâte.


	2. Les deux maisons de Newt Scamander

Newt aimait sa maison familiale. A l'écart de la ville, elle était modeste, mais respirait tout simplement la nature et l'avait bercé durant toute son enfance. L'enclos avec les hippogriffes semblait toujours aussi intact, les animaux plumés l'aperçurent presque immédiatement malgré le temps passé et Newt fut touché par leur élan d'affection.

— Bonjour, bonjour… Dit-il en offrant des caresses aux plus proches et en esquivant doucement certaines serres ou coups de becs trop bruts. Vous avez été sages, j'espère ?

Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas lui répondre dans la langue humaine, mais il était amusé de les voir s'ébrouer en guise de réponse.

Approchant de la maison avec précaution, il constata rapidement qu'il était le seul rentré. Son frère devait encore travailler au bureau des Aurors. Après tout, il devait avoir les mêmes horaires que Tina. Le magizoologiste se sentit chavirer à l'écho du prénom de la new yorkaise.

 _Je devrais lui signaler que je suis bien rentré, peut-être ?_

Mais attendait-elle réellement une lettre de sa part ? Bien sûr, ils étaient amis, elle devait donc s'inquiéter, un peu, certainement ? Newt resta planté là au milieu du salon pendant quelques secondes sans rien faire, plongé dans ses pensées timides, jusqu'à ce que sa valise émette des petits grognements de protestation qui le sortirent de ses réflexions.

— J'arrive, j'arrive, petits monstres. Patience, Maman arrive.

Newt chassa la corde d'un mouvement de baguette magique. La valise dansait sur elle-même, secouée par les animaux impatients. Il ajouta en direction de sa poche : « Tu peux sortir Pickett, nous sommes à l'abri ici. »

L'étonnante petite créature verte ne se fit pas prier et se dégagea aussitôt, venant s'installer sur l'épaule de Newt en gazouillant de joie.

* * *

Le soir tombait définitivement sur l'Angleterre, mais Newt ne s'en rendait pas compte depuis sa valise. Les animaux fantastiques étaient définitivement bien excités depuis New York, si bien que le magizoologiste n'avait pas d'autres choix que de devoir jouer avec eux plus longtemps pour les fatiguer.

Newt laissa traîner momentanément son regard en direction de l'enclos de Frank avec nostalgie. Etait-il en sûreté en Amérique ? Avait-il retrouvé l'Arizona maintenant ? A vrai dire, il espérait le retrouver un jour. Cela pouvait semblait improbable et puéril, mais Newt y pensait sérieusement, car il n'en n'avait pas fini avec l'Amérique. Il n'avait pas pu y séjourner comme il l'avait souhaité à la base, et restait donc un territoire inexploité. La présidente Picquery lui avait dit attendre un rapport sur les animaux fantastiques des Etats-Unis, un de ce jours – Newt n'avait pas bien compris s'il s'agissait d'humour ou de sérieux, mais il comptait bien s'y mettre de toute façon.

En attendant, son manuscrit était déjà bien détaillé en ce qui concernait les créatures les plus connues pour ce qui y est de l'Europe … et plus exotiques ensuite avec l'Asie et l'Afrique principalement. C'était en commençant la rédaction et les observations qu'il s'était rendu compte de tout le potentiel de travail à faire. Il était impossible en un voyage de huit ans d'avoir la prétention d'estimer qu'il avait tout observé en ce qui concerne les animaux fantastiques. Il s'en était vite rendu compte : c'était l'œuvre de toute une vie en réalité.

— Pickett, arrête de bouger s'il te plaît.

Le botruc semblait chercher une position idéale sur le bureau de la cabane, tandis que Newt reproduisait un ultime croquis du petit animal pour son manuscrit. Il avertit : « Pickett… »

Mais rien à faire : Pickett était têtu ce soir. Entre eux, il était clairement moins timide. Newt soupira et sortit de sa poche sa montre à gousset, indiquant précisément 19h.

— Remontons, on doit aussi s'occuper de la maison. D'accord ?

Plus coopératif, le compère vert se hissa sur son arbre particulier et tous les deux remontèrent. Newt avait abandonné à essayer -en vain- de ramener Pickett à sa famille, car il semblerait que la petite créature se soit trouvée un nouvel arbre.

* * *

Refermant sa valise et la verrouillant soigneusement avec la fameuse corde, il l'installa dans un coin du salon. Il alluma les lumières, chassa la poussière avec sa baguette sous les yeux scarabées ébahis de Pickett. Newt imitait sa mère comme dans ses souvenirs, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'entretenir la maison. Il pensa à allumer le foyer, mais se souvint que Thésée reviendrait du ministère en passant peut-être par le réseau de cheminées.

— Voici ma chambre, Pickett. C'est là que j'ai grandi. Dit-il doucement, faisant la visite à son ami vert.

Elle était plus petite que dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait été rangée, depuis longtemps : la poussière était de retour. Il y avait quelques vieux livres, d'école ou sur les animaux fantastiques, ou encore des notes sur ses propres observations avant son voyage. Son jeune matériel de jeune magizoologiste, qu'il expérimentait sur des malheureux Horglups. La fenêtre donnait sur l'enclos des hippogriffes, où sa mère travaillait autrefois. Cela lui arracha un nouveau sourire nostalgique.

Sans sa mère, il n'aurait jamais fait tout ça. Elle était celle qui lui avait donné sa passion pour les animaux fantastiques, il était fier de lui ressembler. C'était aussi pour elle qu'il faisait tout cela, chercheur au département mais aussi le livre.

Newt s'assit devant le bureau, soudainement fatigué. Le retour de Thésée le rendait impatient mais aussi nerveux, et le poids de toutes ses années de voyage semblait lui retomber dessus maintenant. Avant d'oublier (comme s'il le pouvait), il sortit timidement un morceau de parchemin et de l'encre qui traînaient dans le bureau.

Il eut un grand soupir, l'idée d'écrire une lettre à Tina le rendait étrangement d'autant plus nerveux. Le parchemin vide ne l'aidait clairement pas à se calmer.

 _Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_

Ecrire un manuscrit entier ne lui prenait pas la tête comme cela, et pourtant, ce devait être un exercice bien plus dur, non ? Chaque ligne était un véritable défi, il se souciait réellement de ce que la lettre apporterait à Miss Goldstein, enfin, aux Goldstein. C'est vrai, il écrivait pour Queenie aussi. Après quelques essais sur des brouillons, Newt se contenta finalement d'une version courte et efficace :

« _Novembre 1926._

 _Chères Goldstein,_

 _Je vous rassure : je suis bien rentré chez moi, en Angleterre. Le voyage de retour s'est bien passé et le Ministère de la Magie m'a accueilli à nouveau, après huit ans d'exil. Londres est une nouvelle jungle pour moi, semblable à celle de New York.  
J'espère sincèrement que, depuis l'autre bout de l'océan, vous et New York vous vous portez mieux, après tous ces événements.  
S'il vous plaît, tenez-moi au courant des évolutions. _

_Votre ami,  
Newt Scamander. »_

Satisfait d'avoir enfin pu écrire quelque chose, il n'eut pas le temps de soupirer à nouveau qu'un grand fracas provint du salon. Newt bondit de la chaise, pliant et gardant précieusement sur lui la lettre puis rejoint son frère.

* * *

 **Petit mot :** Je voulais vous laisser seuls avec les deux premiers chapitres, éviter d'être trop "collant" dès le début. :]  
Je publie essentiellement parce qu'en attendant le 2e film, le monde des fanfictions permet de s'évader un peu dans l'univers. J'espère que ça plaira, j'ai une grande ligne directrice du début vers la fin, quelques chapitres écrits à l'avance. Ca avance plutôt lentement au début, mais on reverra tous les persos petit à petit ! J'ai fait le choix de suivre seulement le point de vue de Newt, mais parfois peut-être cela changera pour faire avancer plus vite l'action. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas... Bien que pour l'instant je conçois qu'il n'y en ait pas forcément !


	3. L'autre Scamander et Obscurus Books

— Hé bien petit frère, quelle allure ! dit Thésée de sa grosse voix. Tu ne rentres que maintenant ?

— Bonjour, Thésée. répondit Newt gentiment. Comment vas-tu ?

Thésée prend son petit frère dans ses bras (Newt se sent écrasé) avant de tomber lourdement sur une chaise autour de la table.

— J'ai entendu tes aventures à New York. C'est tout bonnement incroyable Newt. Grindelwald ! Sous l'apparence de Percival Graves, le chef de la sécurité ! Cela faisait deux ans qu'on le pourchassait, deux ans ! Et il était là ! Tu te rends -

A vrai dire, Newt écoutait distraitement. Il observait minutieusement le visage de son frère. Ils avaient continué de discuter par lettres durant ses voyages, mais cela faisait du bien de pouvoir voir ses yeux et entendre le son de sa voix à nouveau.

— On m'avait chargé de le retrouver, mais c'est mon frère qui l'a fait ! Et le premier sorcier à capturer Grindelwald ! Le pouvoir des Scamander !

— Ce n'était qu'un pur hasard, vraiment.

— Toujours aussi modeste, à ce que je vois, cher frère ! On devrait fêter ça – et ton retour aussi !

L'auror sortit sa baguette et tapota la table : deux verres apparurent et Thésée fit venir ce qui semblait être du champagne, les coupes furent servies rapidement. Il porta un toast bref avant de goûter à la liqueur, suivit de près par Newt.

— Tu as ramené un animal ? demanda Thésée, remarquant enfin Pickett.

— Oui. C'est Pickett, un botruc. Newt ajouta alors timidement. Il semble qu'il ne veuille plus me lâcher.

Thésée tenta de faire un signe de main au botruc, mais ce dernier retrouva sa timidité et regagna la poche de son arbre. L'auror prit un air plus sérieux qui interrogea Newt.

— Beaucoup de gens ne voudront plus te lâcher Newt, crois-moi. Ils sont tous très curieux de tes voyages, ton fameux manuscrit et des événements à New York.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment.

 _Oh._ Newt n'avait pas vraiment vu son retour sous cet angle. Il releva son regard en direction de celui de son frère, mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas de l'humour. Et il craignait que les gens aient une mauvaise curiosité vis-à-vis de lui.

— Ca va aller, petit frère. Au pire, avec moi, les gens ne devraient pas trop te casser les pieds longtemps. Je peux m'en assurer.

— Non merci. Je veux dire, je peux m'en sortir. Dit-il avec un petit sourire amusé, ne doutant pas des arguments fracassants dont Thésée était capable.

Thésée alla alors dans la cuisine et lui installa la table avec ses charmes. Les voir tous les deux, à avoir à nouveau une vie familiale, lui rappela bien sûr les Goldstein. Jetant un coup d'œil à nouveau sur l'enclos des hippogriffes, Newt se rendit compte qu'il en manquait quelque uns, d'après ses souvenirs.

— J'en ai vendu. Explique Thésée une fois à table. On ne peut pas les garder indéfiniment Newt, tu le sais.

— Oui, oui, bien sûr... Répondit Newt avec tristesse.

— Demain tu as rendez-vous avec M. Worme, je suppose ? demanda Thésée, comme pour changer de sujet.

— En effet.

— Tu vas devenir un vrai homme d'affaires Newt, avec des rendez-vous plein l'agenda, si ça continue aussi bien.

Newt se crispa.

— Nom d'un hibou, non ce serait au-dessus de mes capacités.

Thésée rigola légèrement, toujours aussi surpris par le besoin de modestie qu'éprouvait son frère. Newt fronçait les sourcils, un peu vexé.

— Je doutais de toi au début en vérité, petit frère. Mais tu as beaucoup mûri, il semble, depuis que tu es parti.

Les paroles de son frère le fouettèrent, bien plus que Thésée aurait pu l'imaginer, mais en bien. Il avait changé ? Réellement ? Newt ne se rendait pas compte que son frère l'observait avec anxiété. Tout ce que Newt souhaitait, sur son travail sur lui-même depuis des années, c'était d'avancer. Les mots de Thésée étaient un doux réconfort pour son cœur.

— Merci. Murmura-t-il simplement.

* * *

Obscurus Books roulait sur l'or depuis toujours, M. Worme vivait plus que correctement sans aucun doute. Augustus Worme était une personnalité. Un bon vivant qui vous mettait à l'aise en un clin d'œil. Newt avait été présenté à son éditeur par Dumbledore, indirectement. Jeune chercheur à l'époque, et pourtant, Augustus ne semblait pas avoir douté une seule fois de lui. Aujourd'hui, il était content de revoir l'homme qui lui avait permis tous ces voyages et toutes ces rencontres.

Il était venu à son bureau au Ministère, gracieusement, mais l'avait aussitôt invité à boire un coup dans le pub de Londres, _Le Chaudron Baveur_ , car lui-même ne semblait pas apprécier l'ambiance trop machinale des bureaux.

— Du lait, sérieusement Newton ?

— C'est encore la matinée, M. Worme. Répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

M. Worme avait commandé, lui, un hydromel.

— Bien, très bien. Alors, comment se porte le manuscrit ?

— On ne peut mieux, Monsieur. Il sera complet d'ici un ou deux mois, je pense.

— Ce sera mon cadeau pour la nouvelle année, en quelques sortes ?

— J'espère qu'il vous conviendra.

M. Worme ne semblait pas lui reprocher l'attente, ce qui rassurait Newt. M. Burden aurait pu avoir raison après tout : huit ans, c'était beaucoup d'années pour un commercial. Surtout que le sujet des animaux fantastiques n'était pas, peut-être, le plus attrayant pour des lecteurs – Newt en avait pleinement conscience. D'un côté, c'était aussi peut-être pour cela qu'il a pu passer autant de temps sur l'écriture. Est-ce que M. Worme attendait réellement quoique ce soit de ce livre ? L'incertitude commençait à le ronger, et Augustus semblait s'en apercevoir. Il dit, d'un ton plutôt paternel :

— Votre livre sera très bien mon garçon, j'en suis sûr. Ne serait-ce que pour sa valeur scientifique. _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ va mettre à jour des bases de données dans de nombreux domaines : santé, éducation, justice, famille… C'est pour cela qu'il m'a été commandé.

— C'est que, je veux vraiment aider et les humains, et les créatures, Monsieur.

— Et ce sera le cas, vous allez le faire, Newton. Vous avez accompli le plus dur : rassembler les notes. Finissez l'écriture et laissez-moi faire, vous verrez.

Newt enfuit sa tête dans son verre de lait l'espace d'un instant, comme s'il pouvait cacher les doutes sur son visage. Puis il demanda plus timidement :

— Si je pouvais avoir quelques premières copies, pour les redistribuer à des amis.

— Naturellement.

— Un exemplaire moldu, aussi.

Augustus haussa un sourcil, étonné, puis répondit dans un petit rire :

— Vous avez même des amis moldus ? J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Mais bien sûr, je vous le fournirai également.

— Merci beaucoup. Répondit Newt avec un sourire.

* * *

 **Petite note (le retour) :** Merci à mes deux reviewers (-euses si je ne m'abuse :p) ! J'apprécie beaucoup !  
Ce chapitre commence à dépeindre le personnage de Thésée, un personnage assez mystérieux encore dans la série... Je ne m'attarde pas sur les descriptions physiques, l'imagination travaille mieux en général.


	4. Nouvelles de New York

Thésée avait raison. A peine était-il rentré que tout son département l'acharnait de questions. Ils étaient tous très curieux de ses rencontres avec les animaux, des paysages qu'il avait traversés. Jamais il ne mentionna sa fidèle valise comme pensionnat/hôpital pour animaux fantastiques, pour des raisons évidentes. Mais Pickett était vite devenu une star, et bien au-delà du département. Voir les gens lui porter autant d'intérêt l'avait inquiété au début, mais s'y accommodait finalement. Il était touché de voir que les sorciers s'intéressaient de plus en plus à la question des animaux fantastiques.

Cependant, tous ne s'intéressaient pas qu'aux animaux. _La Gazette du Sorcier_ ressortait le même titre en boucle depuis plusieurs jours : _Le mage noir Grindelwald arrêté !_ La présidente Mme Picquery avait eu la bonté de ne pas trop parler de son rôle dans l'affaire, mais certaines choses ne pouvaient être cachées complètement. Le ministre lui-même était venu chercher Newt pour le féliciter, M. Fawley n'avait pas été des plus discrets, cela avait soulevé plusieurs questions chez certains journalistes.

Maintenant tout le monde attendait son livre.

Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, épuisé le soir avec Thésée, un hibou vint à leur rencontre. Il fallut très peu de temps à Newt pour entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, enfin : une lettre des américaines. Sa nervosité le faisait légèrement tiquer.

— Hé, ça va petit frère ?

— Pas de soucis. Répondit-il très vite.

— C'est une lettre de qui ?

— Oh, c'est personne.

Thésée haussa un sourcil. Newt se sentit incroyablement bête : pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit, tout simplement ?

— Ce n'est pas…

— Non, non, rien à voir. Répondit-il encore un peu plus froidement, sans le vouloir.

Mais Thésée ne dit rien de plus, pour le moment. Et c'était bien mieux pour Newt. Ce dernier s'engouffra dans la maison, saluant les hippogriffes un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude. Thésée se sentit obligé d'excuser Newt auprès des hippogriffes :

— Désolé les gars. Il reviendra plus tard, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Newt posa sa valise sur son lit, et ouvrit minutieusement la lettre.

« _Décembre 1926._

 _Cher Newt,_

 _Nous sommes contentes d'avoir reçu votre lettre. Nous vous souhaitons beaucoup de courage pour vos prochains jours en Angleterre, qui semblent chargés : les gens là-bas doivent attendre beaucoup de choses de vous, après cette longue absence.  
A New York, les sorciers se remettent des événements, bien que la présence de Grindelwald reste une menace qui plane constamment. Les affaires du mage noir ne révèlent rien de bien intéressant, qui pourrait mener sur des pistes d'enquêtes concernant des partisans. Avec la disparition de M. Graves, du sénateur Shaw et des Bellebosse, la sécurité est renforcée de manière drastique, de nombreux contrôles sont effectués autant chez les sorciers que chez les Non-Maj'.  
Le seul qui semble tirer profit de la situation c'est bien M. Kowalski. Il a mystérieusement pu ouvrir son commerce, du moins, commencer son aménagement. Nous observons toujours avec curiosité l'avancement dans sa quête._

 _S'il vous plaît, prenez soin de vous, et ne vous inquiétez pas : nous continuerons à vous tenir au courant de ce qui se passe ici à New York._

 _Amitiés,  
Tina et Queenie. »_

La lettre était tout à fait passionnante et douce. La fatigue et le stress que Newt ressentait s'envolait maintenant, ses joues avaient rosies : elles étaient toujours aussi généreuses, même après son départ. Sur certaines phrases qu'il relisait, il essayait de se remémorer le son de la voix de l'une des deux sœurs, bien qu'il soupçonnât que c'était Tina qui s'était chargée de la rédaction (avec quelques conseils de sa petite sœur derrière). Cette pensée lui arracha un grand sourire.

Concernant Jacob, Newt avait en effet gardé pour lui le don des coquilles d'œufs d'occamys. Il ne voulait pas impliquer des sorcières américaines dans les histoires des Non-Maj', avec cette loi Rappaport. Et il avait pensé que cela faisait une bonne petite surprise à Queenie. Elle devait être heureuse, oui.

Lorsqu'il revint au salon, Thésée l'observait minutieusement.

— Alors ?

— Tout va bien, désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

— Tu es sûr, Newton ?

— Oui, ce sont des amies, de New York.

— Des amies ?

Newt ne voyait pas le mal. Thésée sembla convaincu et se détendit manifestement. Pendant son absence, il semblait avoir ajouté quelques décorations de Noël. Newt se perdit dans les couleurs des quelques guirlandes placées ici et là, en plus du sapin.

— C'est pas grand-chose, mais ça met un peu d'ambiance. Dit Thésée en haussant les épaules.

— C'est parfait. Répondit Newt avec conviction.

* * *

Après s'être occupé des animaux (autant des hippogriffes que ceux dans la valise) et d'avoir avalé quelque chose pour lui-même, Newt se décida à répondre :

« _Décembre 1926._

 _Chères Goldstein,_

 _Votre lettre m'a fait beaucoup de bien, vraiment. Merci pour vos gentilles paroles. Je vous promets que le manuscrit sort bientôt, et que l'on se reverra.  
L'ambiance à New York semble difficile. Je suppose que les aurors ont moins de repos qu'à l'ordinaire… Courage, Tina.  
Je suis également heureux d'entendre que Jacob ait finalement obtenu son prêt. Sa boulangerie sera certainement très bien, il est passionné par la cuisine et veut faire plaisir aux gens._

 _Je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année,  
Votre ami,  
Newt Scamander. » _

Newt relut sa lettre au moins une bonne quinzaine de fois. Pourquoi, nom d'une licorne, n'arrivait-il pas à écrire plus que ça ? A côté de celle des sœurs, sa réponse semblait ridicule. Mais c'était tout ce dont il était capable. Il fixa la lettre sur le hibou familial, Alfred, et après quelques caresses, ce dernier s'envola gentiment.


	5. Correspondances

Les fêtes semblaient étrangères à Newt désormais. Il se rendit compte que ses voyages l'avaient réellement coupé de ce genre de divertissement.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? Tu ne vas pas rester seul ici non ? demanda Thésée.

Son frère portait une robe de sorcier très élégante. Un héros de guerre comme lui devait faire bonne figure auprès des gens, sûrement.

— Ce sera bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

— Newt, j'ai été invité, je dois y aller. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser seul pour les fêtes… C'est indigne d'un grand frère.

Lui dire qu'il devait veiller sur ses créatures dans la valise était impossible. Thésée n'était pas au courant. Newt préférait largement fêter la nouvelle année avec eux, plutôt que de se mêler à une foule de sorciers et délaisser ses enfants.

— Non, ce n'est pas indigne. C'est mon choix, juste… Je crois… Je suis grand, Thésée. Et j'aime ma solitude.

Thésée soupira, se passant une main sur le front. Newt en voulait parfois à son frère d'avoir trop d'élans paternels envers lui plutôt qu'une bonne camaraderie digne d'une fratrie.

— Personne n'aime la solitude, petit frère. Mais soit, je dirai que tu es fatigué de tes voyages dans les toundras et de ton fameux duel à New York, quelque chose comme ça.

— N'invente pas des histoires. Dit Newt, méfiant vis-à-vis de l'humour de son frère.

— C'est ça.

Newt n'ajouta rien de plus, et Thésée lui ébouriffa les cheveux vivement avant d'entrer dans la cheminée et disparaître dans un grand éclat vert. Lorsqu'il fut parti, Newt s'engouffra aussitôt dans sa valise, bien heureux de retrouver son monde. Il en profita pour continuer ses études et son manuscrit, il lui tardait réellement d'offrir à ses amis son livre, mais également de se battre enfin pleinement pour la cause des animaux fantastiques.

* * *

« _Janvier 1927._

 _Cher Newt,_

 _Bonne année ! Nous vous souhaitons nos meilleurs vœux, à vous, vos créatures et votre livre. Nous espérons que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, que ce soit avec les londoniens ou avec vos animaux. A New York, tout s'est passé pour le mieux, rien à signaler. Nous avons gardé nos habitudes, et avons fait quelques sorties entre nous dans différents lieux de la ville pour la forme. Peut-être qu'un jour vous pourriez nous rejoindre pour un nouvel an ?  
Nous n'avons pas réellement goûté les pâtisseries de M. Kowalski pendant nos aventures avec le MACUSA et Grindelwald (et vos animaux), mais nous sommes du même avis que vous : elles sont certainement à la hauteur du personnage. La façade a été créée, il semblerait que l'intérieur soit bientôt aménagé également. _

_Merci pour vos encouragements. Les aurors se remettent des fêtes eux aussi, les contrôles sont permanents. Nous espérons que votre manuscrit avance comme vous le souhaitez, et à nous aussi, vous nous manquez, et attendons votre retour avec impatience._

 _Amitiés,  
Tina et Queenie. »_

 _« Janvier 1927._

 _Chères Goldstein,_

 _Bonne année à vous aussi, Tina, Queenie. Et mes meilleurs vœux également, vraiment. J'ai en effet passé mes fêtes en compagnie de mes créatures, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement et les laisser – mais j'en suis très heureux.  
Je suis content d'apprendre que Jacob est sur le point de réaliser son rêve. Comptez-vous vous rendre à sa boulangerie, une fois ouverte ? Le MACUSA doit bien le permettre, tout de même ?  
La totalité de mon manuscrit a été écrit. Je vais le soumettre à ma maison d'édition, pour d'éventuelles corrections. Il sortira probablement en Mars en Angleterre… Je ne sais pas trop ce qui va se passer après ça._

 _Dans l'espoir de vous revoir bientôt,  
Votre ami,  
Newt Scamander. »_

 _« Février 1927._

 _Cher Newt,_

 _Votre livre sera très bien, ayez confiance en vous. Vous avez beaucoup travaillé, cela fascinera les gens. Vous avez déjà impressionné tout le MACUSA, avec Frank ! Nous nous sommes renseignées un peu, mais impossible d'en apprendre plus sur un oiseau-tonnerre entre New York et l'Arizona. Mais nous pensons qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, Frank a sûrement retrouvé sa tranquillité.  
Concernant M. Kowalski, le mieux serait d'éviter son contact... La loi Rappaport est stricte, et certains (dont la Présidente évidemment) se doutent de notre amitié avec le Non-maj' pendant les événements à New York… Nous surveillons de loin.  
Enfin, concernant les nouvelles en général, M. Graves reste toujours introuvable. Le manoir familial a été fouillé par Grindelwald certainement, il a dû malheureusement se débarrasser de ce qui aurait pu lui nuire… Si nous ne trouvons aucune piste, il sera certainement considéré comme assassiné et enterré avec les honneurs. Il représentait beaucoup pour le MACUSA, Grindelwald s'amuse depuis sa prison en voyant nos têtes dépitées… Trouver un remplaçant au poste de Chef de la Sécurité ne sera pas aisé pour la Présidente._

 _Amitiés,  
Tina et Queenie. »_

 _« Février 1927._

 _Chères Goldstein,_

 _De bien tristes nouvelles, mais je comprends. La présidente ne pense qu'au bien de la population américaine, à n'en point douter. Il me semble que la loi Rappaport a plus d'un siècle cependant, je pense que les relations avec les Non-Maj' devraient évoluer, comme en Europe. A propos de M. Graves, ce ne serait pas étonnant que Grindelwald ait pris ses précautions en effet – et malheureusement…  
J'espère également que Frank a trouvé la paix en Amérique. Peut-être qu'en vous rendant visite, j'en profiterai pour allonger mon voyage dans les Amériques pour étudier les espèces de votre continent, ce sera une occasion d'aller à sa recherche. Merci d'avoir prêté attention à Frank.  
L'Angleterre se porte bien, à merveille même. Être à nouveau dans un bureau m'ennuie un peu, mais il le faut. Nos aurors fêtent l'arrestation de Grindelwald avec toute l'Europe, mon frère s'absente souvent (mais comme vous vous en doutez, je ne suis pas véritablement seul)._

 _Votre ami,  
Newt Scamander. »_

* * *

 **Petit mot (le retour contre-attaque) :** Merci pour vos commentaires (et follow !), ça fait super plaisir ! :]  
J'essaye d'avoir un bon rythme pendant mes vacances, avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses du scénario (j'ai toujours des chapitres en avance huhu)... Comme vous avez pu le constater, les lettres sont un appui de sauts temporels non-négligeables sans pour autant faire rupture et participent à une certaine évolution dans les relations des persos :p


	6. La lettre la plus curieuse

La plus étonnante des lettres que Newt ait bien pu recevoir à cette période, fut celle-ci :

« _Mars 1927._

 _Cher Newt,_

 _C'est Queenie. Je t'écris rapidement à l'insu de ma sœur Tina, parce que je suis allée rencontrer Jacob, sa boulangerie vient d'ouvrir ! Et, que dire… Tu serais vraiment étonné : il se souvient de tout (enfin presque) ! Ses pâtisseries ont la forme de tes animaux, et il a suffi que nos regards se croisent pour qu'il se souvienne (je l'ai lu dans ses yeux) !  
J'ai dû me contenir pour ne pas lui parler et me contenter de ses gâteaux (qui sont délicieux au passage). Je sais que tu as un avis différent de Tina, c'est pour cela que je t'écris : ce n'est pas normal n'est-ce pas, qu'il se souvienne ? Dois-je en parler à Tina ? Dois-je adresser la parole à Jacob ? Je suis vraiment trop heureuse, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne veux pas faire d'erreurs, ni causer du tort à Tina._

 _Amitiés,  
Queenie._

 _PS : C'est moi qui ramasse le courrier en général, tu peux envoyer ton hibou à la maison, comme d'habitude. J'imagine qu'il a un prénom ? »_

Assis dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée, Newt relisait la lettre minutieusement. Jacob avait donc retrouvé la mémoire ? A vrai dire, le magizoologiste n'était qu'à moitié surpris : n'avait-il pas annoncé lui-même au non-maj' que le venin du démonzémerveille effaçait les _mauvais souvenirs_ ? Cela avait été un concours de coïncidences, de bonnes coïncidences, qui avaient fait que Jacob ne puisse pas réellement oublier ses amis sorciers (et apparemment ses amis animaux aussi).

Il n'était pas étonnant de la part de Queenie qu'elle se soit risquée à aller voir Jacob. Et elle avait bien fait.

Newt attrapa rapidement de quoi écrire une réponse, ne souhaitant pas que l'attente de Queenie soit trop longue, au-vu de l'urgence. Il était touché de recevoir une confession, il aimait pouvoir partager une confiance avec des gens, cela lui avait manqué.

« _Mars 1927._

 _Chère Queenie,_

 _Tout d'abord, ne vous inquiétez pas : je m'attendais un peu, à vrai dire, à ce que Jacob montre ce genre de « signes ». C'est long et inefficace à vous expliquer ici, disons simplement qu'il n'y a que Jacob qui puisse ressentir de l'affection pour le monde des sorciers à New York, les autres non-maj' ne risquent pas de se souvenir de quoique ce soit.  
Ensuite, concernant Tina, je pense que vous devriez lui en parler, il s'agit de votre sœur après tout. A vous de décider des risques… Si vous voulez la convaincre, peut-être devriez-vous lui dire que je suis moi-même impliqué dans l'histoire ? Que je lui expliquerai en temps voulu ?  
Enfin, je le répète : ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas un problème majeur, au contraire – c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Si elle refuse toujours, s'il vous plaît tenez-moi au courant._

 _Amicalement,  
Newt Scamander. _

_PS : Oui, votre fidèle postier se nomme Alfred. »_

Newt donna la lettre à Alfred. Le pauvre n'avait jamais autant livré de lettres de sa vie, et New York n'était pas à côté. Malheureusement, il était impossible d'utiliser le service d'échange du MACUSA, avec des discussions comme les leurs. Tina n'était plus surveillée, mais il ne fallait pas s'attirer les foudres de l'oiseau-tonnerre du MACUSA.

— Hé bien petit frère, tu écris beaucoup à « tes amis ». Tu n'en as pas marre d'écrire avec ton manuscrit ?

Thésée venait d'arriver, et semblait avoir observé le début de vol d'Alfred.

— J'ai fini d'écrire mon livre, il est corrigé en ce moment. Dit Newt, pour changer de sujet.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il sort bientôt, tu me l'avais dit.

L'auror se posa, comme à son habitude, d'une grande lourdeur sur un fauteuil qu'il fit apparaître de lui-même. Il fixait intensivement Newt, avant de continuer :

— La famille semble toujours un peu rancunière, après ton absence aux fêtes.

Newt ne répondit pas. La famille Scamander n'était pas simplement lui et Thésée. Il y avait une autre branche, mais le benjamin ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié de ces gens-là. Ils étaient aimables, et travaillaient dans le département de la Justice magique. Mais ces derniers n'étaient pas très ouverts d'esprit, et étaient indifférents à son travail à lui (comme beaucoup de gens, en fait).

Il savait qu'en allant aux fêtes là-bas avec eux, il aurait simplement répété en boucle sa bataille avec Grindelwald, et aurait dû écouter les avis « éclairés » des membres de sa famille jusqu'à pas d'heure. Ce genre de débats ne l'intéressait clairement pas. Son frère Thésée était un peu comme eux, mais contrairement à eux, il faisait au moins semblant de s'intéresser à la magizoologie.

Thésée soupira : « Très bien, j'ai compris. » avant de disparaître dans un autre coin de la maison.

* * *

 _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ fut rapidement connu et reconnu à travers l'Angleterre (« Je vous l'avais dit ! » criait Augustus Worme à tout va). De toute évidence, les sorciers étaient tous très curieux d'en savoir plus sur les créatures magiques, le manuel plaisait autant aux scientifiques / médicomages / professeurs à la recherche de rigueur et de savoir, qu'aux amateurs qui avaient simplement des animaux fantastiques de compagnie chez eux, ou alors avaient toujours eu cette envie d'exotisme sans voyager. Les aventuriers en manque d'aventures trouvaient aussi leur compte. Les nouvelles espèces magiques découvertes étaient un grand cabinet de curiosité.

Newt ne s'était pas attendu à autant de succès, clairement. Très vite, il fut pris dans un tourbillon de séances de dédicaces tout d'abord, avant que tous les sorciers se mettent à le prier de lui raconter deux ou trois voyages, imaginer sa vie loin des sociétés dans des paysages improbables, ou alors simplement un conseil pour leurs propres animaux fantastiques. Les journalistes y allaient gaiement, si bien que Newt refusait bon nombre d'interviews pour sa propre santé – Augustus le faisait mieux que lui.

Il était étrange d'avoir ennuyé les gens il fut un temps, et de constater que désormais l'Angleterre ne semblait plus vouloir se passer de lui. Enfin, ce sera sûrement momentané.

Aujourd'hui, son seul réconfort était réellement sa valise, et ses échanges avec les Goldstein. D'après Queenie, Tina semblait avoir accepté le fait que Jacob ait recouvré la mémoire (ce fut une longue discussion apparemment). Jacob et elle ne se voyaient qu'à de rares occasions, surtout à la boulangerie. Tina fermait les yeux. Newt pouvait ressentir son tiraillement depuis l'autre bout de l'océan, mais jamais l'auror américaine ne s'était confiée comme Queenie sa sœur l'avait fait.

 _Est-ce qu'elle m'en veut ?_

Newt espérait que non, mais n'avait jamais eu le courage de demander à Queenie.

En plus de cela, sa célébrité soudaine l'empêchait de s'enfuir pour New York. Il avait enfin obtenu les copies souhaitées, et il allait offrir la première dès à présent, ce fut aussi une promesse, avant celle pour Tina.

* * *

 **Petite note :** Pour répondre à Klaroline dans les reviews, oui, il y aura de tout ça bien entendu ! On ne peut écarter Jacob m'enfin :p  
Patience ! :)


	7. Albus Dumbledore

Poudlard… Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds à l'école de sorcellerie. Le grand château se dressait toujours aussi fièrement dans le ciel. Il n'avait pas changé. Cet endroit lui rappelait bon nombre de souvenirs, et son cœur se serrait à la pensée de Leta. Si leur relation avait bien commencé et fut des plus douces, la rupture, elle, fut des plus brutales. Avant de venir, Newt s'était promis de ne plus y penser, mais comment résister ? Elle fut une grande partie de sa vie, et malgré tout, il savait qu'au fond de lui, la flamme brûlait encore pour Leta, timidement.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux sentiments, pour l'instant.

En effet, la raison pour laquelle il était ici venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux, aux portes du château : Albus Dumbledore. Son ancien professeur de métamorphose, ce même homme qui l'avait tiré (plus d'une fois en réalité) d'un mauvais pas.

* * *

— Newton ! Bienvenue ! S'exclama le sorcier roux avec un grand sourire, les mains en l'air.

— M. Dumbledore.

— Vraiment navré de t'avoir fait venir jusqu'ici.

— Ce n'est pas un problème. Dit Newt, montrant avec amusement l'un des hippogriffes. Il fallait qu'il se défoule, de toute façon.

— Je vois. Répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire, ses yeux observant par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

Une fois de plus, son ancien professeur ne semblait pas lui reprocher toute l'excentricité de la manœuvre, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel autre sorcier soucieux.

— Si tu veux bien me suivre.

Newt hocha la tête et suivit calmement Dumbledore à travers le château. L'été, il semblait bien vide. Enfin, d'un autre côté, il n'aurait pas aimé croiser les yeux curieux des élèves pour l'instant. Un peu de repos lui faisait un bien fou. Arrivant rapidement dans la salle de classe de Métamorphose, il remarqua que le professeur l'avait transformé en vrai bureau de recherche.

— Désolé pour le bazar, je suis incorrigible.

— Monsieur, je crains que le mien de bureau soit dans un état encore plus désolant. Dit Newt en soulevant sa valise.

Albus Dumbledore lâcha un petit rire. Il lui avait donné le droit de le tutoyer, mais Newt se sentait encore trop petit à côté de son ancien maître pour se permettre cela.

— Cela fait du bien de discuter avec d'autres excentriques, sincèrement. Souligna Dumbledore avec amusement. Alors, ton livre ?

— Le voici.

Newt tendit un exemplaire rapidement, il avait la main dessus depuis un petit moment.

— Je peux ?

— Naturellement.

Albus Dumbledore sembla alors se plonger précipitamment dans la lecture de _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ , pendant plusieurs minutes, accompagnant sa lecture de « Oh ! » ou « Ça par exemple ! » ou encore « Curieux, très curieux… ». Finalement, il releva son nez :

— La lecture me semble fascinante. Je comprends son succès. Tous tes voyages ont l'air si riches, et ton travail si minutieux, digne d'un Poufsouffle.

— Vous me flattez, professeur.

— Non, non c'est la vérité Newton : tu peux être fier ! Dis-moi, ma question peut sembler cruelle, mais quelle est ta créature préférée, par curiosité ?

Newt répondit, en se donnant un peu de réflexion :

— Il y a tellement d'espèces… Et celles dans ma valise sont comme ma famille, voir mes enfants pour certains…

Des petits gazouillements émanaient soudainement de la poche. Pickett sortit sa tête de sa cachette, rencontrant le perçant regard de Dumbledore.

— Un botruc, par la barbe de Merlin !

— C'est Pickett, on se soutient mutuellement depuis quelques années maintenant. Il avait attrapé froid, je l'ai glissé dans ma poche, et il ne me quitte plus désormais.

Apparemment, Pickett aurait aimé être le chouchou, sans distinction. Cette pensée amusa Newt. Le botruc avait son caractère, à la fois fort et réservé.

— Les botrucs ne font pas cela, habituellement. Remarqua Dumbledore en feuilletant son exemplaire. Il te considère comme son arbre ?

— Je ne saurais l'expliquer…

— Très intéressant.

* * *

— Alors, comment était-ce, New York ?

Newt s'était attendu à cette question. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils discutaient maintenant, installés dans des chaises. Pickett ne semblait pas effrayé par la présence de Dumbledore, et s'était gentiment installé sur l'épaule du magizoologiste.

— Mouvementé.

— J'ai entendu et lu beaucoup d'articles, mais je voulais avant tout ton point de vue Newton.

— A priori, j'étais simplement de passage pour ramener un oiseau-tonnerre. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des événements étranges dans la ville. Le problème étant que certains de mes animaux se sont échappés de ma valise, cela m'a amené à séjourner un peu plus longtemps…

Dumbledore écoutait attentivement. Newt réfléchit un peu avant de continuer :

—Je me suis fait arrêté par une auror à cause de mes animaux, qui nous a ramené en plein milieu de la séance internationale tenue au MACUSA après la mort du sénateur de New York.

— La fameuse réunion des grands chefs. C'était un scandale, même ici au Ministère.

— Oui… Là-bas j'ai pu observer le mort, la présidente du MACUSA pensait que l'une de mes créatures était responsable… Mais il s'agissait… D'un obscurus.

Le professeur ne disait toujours rien, et encouragea Newt à continuer. Il avait un air très sérieux.

— On m'a fait enfermer, ma valise m'a été confisquée par la présidente, M. Graves – Grindelwald, fut chargé de la fouiller. J'avais rencontré une obscuriale au Soudan il y avait quelques mois de ça… N'ayant pas pu sauver l'enfant, j'avais conservé l'obscurus dans ma valise, pour l'étudier.

— Intéressant… Est-ce que tu l'as encore ?

Newt ne put s'empêcher de comparer Dumbledore à Grindelwald. Il y voyait d'un coup la même avidité dans le regard qu'avec le mage noir, si bien qu'il hésita. Pourquoi faisait-il cette comparaison ? Les deux hommes n'avaient rien en commun, pourtant. Avant son départ, Dumbledore lui-même lui avait parlé des obscurus, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à sa question… N'est-ce pas ? Avec le temps, Newt avait développé une certaine affection pour l'obscurus de sa valise, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir le besoin d'être protecteur, d'en être le gardien.

— Oui. Oui, je l'ai encore. Grindelwald l'a jugé inutile, quand je lui ai expliqué que l'obscurus était parfaitement inoffensif.

— Très bien. Dit simplement Dumbledore.

Peut-être avait-il ressenti la méfiance de Newt.

— C'était également un obscurial qui était la cause des troubles à New York. Un cas tout à fait particulier. Il s'appelait Croyance Bellebosse, adopté par une famille anti-sorciers. C'est sûrement ce qui a fait qu'il ait développé un obscurus… Sa puissance était phénoménale, il a survécu avec un âge beaucoup plus avancé que la moyenne, c'était presque un adulte.

— Impressionnant. En effet, c'est très troublant.

Newt aurait aimé posséder peut-être pour une fois le don de Queenie. Dumbledore semblait dans une grande réflexion.

— Grindelwald cherchait Croyance, il voulait l'utiliser, lui, et la puissance des obscurials. J'en suis certain.

— Comment l'as-tu attrapé Newton ? C'est un grand mage noir, avec d'immenses pouvoirs.

Les journaux en avaient bien parlé pourtant, de la capture de Grindelwald. Newt soupira :

— Hé bien, il se trouve que j'avais sur moi une plante exotique, qui m'a permis de tenir fermement Grindelwald et le mettre à genoux.

Dumbledore laissa s'échapper un petit rire contenu.

— Ingénieux.

Newt avait toujours sur lui des poches aussi grandes et remplies que dans sa valise. C'était illégal, en vérité, mais il n'avait jamais complexé et avait toujours appartenu au monde de la débrouillardise.

— Sa baguette a été récupérée par le MACUSA, puis j'ai révélé son identité. J'étais intrigué pendant l'interrogatoire, d'autant plus lorsqu'il a tenu tête à tous les aurors…

Newt se souvint des paroles du mage noir. Sa voix résonnait dans sa tête : _accepterons-nous de mourir un peu ?_ Il n'avait jamais compris le message. Pourquoi le lui avoir adressé ? Lorsque le magizoologiste sortit de ses pensées, il rencontra les yeux pénétrants de Dumbledore, si bien qu'il détourna son regard rapidement, mal à l'aise.

— Merci Newton. Tu as été brave, le MACUSA te doit beaucoup… Ils ont fermé les yeux sur la valise, je suppose, en contrepartie.

Dumbledore semblait à nouveau serein, comme Newt l'avait toujours connu.

— Une petite friandise avant de partir ? Proposa le professeur en tendant un paquet de bonbons magiques.


	8. Invitation

Newt regardait fixement l'obscurus de sa valise depuis l'enclos des Veaudelunes. Le parasite s'agitait, infatigable, contre les parois de son charme. L'avoir placé dans ce paysage permettait d'éloigner les autres animaux, qui n'étaient pas friands de ce climat.

A s'approcher de plus près, la masse était plus impressionnante encore. Le magizoologiste se souvenait à quel point Jacob avait pu être attiré par l'obscurus. La colère, la frustration, la haine… Tant de mauvais sentiments semblaient s'accumuler. Comment Croyance avait-il pu maintenir ce parasite à priori incontrôlable en lui, pendant autant de temps ? De toute évidence, il allait devoir étudier les obscurus bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Newt se demandait s'il avait finalement bien cherché. Il était resté une petite semaine à New York après la capture de Grindelwald, pour aider les sœurs et le MACUSA, mais aussi pour retrouver la piste du garçon, en vain. Pourtant, il était persuadé l'avoir vu, ce bout d'obscurus, avec un but précis, s'en aller après l'attaque des aurors dans le métro...

Newt en était quasi-persuadé : Croyance était en vie, quelque part. Mais où ? Sous quelle forme ? Il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Dumbledore, de peur de créer une véritable chasse à l'homme. Le magizoologiste était persuadé d'avoir plus de chance de pouvoir approcher et protéger Croyance en agissant seul. Il pensait également que Croyance n'aurait pas apprécié être poursuivi par plusieurs sorciers de nouveau… Avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il devait être devenu très méfiant. Grindelwald était en prison, mais pas éternellement, Newt le pressentait : si le mage noir était au courant, il repartirait à la recherche de l'obscurial extraordinaire qu'était Croyance.

* * *

Les journées étaient remplies pour Newt. Le Département des Animaux était plus dynamique que jamais, ils avaient vu venir de nouveaux employés fraîchement sortis de Poudlard, ou déplacés dans le département. Le succès du livre, la promotion de la magizoologie, toutes ces choses avaient entraîné -au plus grand plaisir de Newt- un engouement pour les animaux fantastiques. Cela lui créait aussi beaucoup de charges.

— On vous attend, M. Scamander. Grognait M. Burden, trois à quatre fois par jour.

Le bonhomme semblait -temporairement, du moins Newt l'espérait- en colère devant le succès de _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_. Depuis la sortie du livre, son patron ne l'appelait plus par son prénom mais par son nom de famille, si bien que Newt avait été surpris la première fois. Il se doutait bien que M. Burden ne souhaitait pas s'attirer les foudres « d'admirateurs » … Car Newt avait du mal à croire que M. Burden l'estime pour son livre et seulement pour son livre.

Souvent, par lettres, il s'excusait inlassablement auprès des Goldstein. Pour son absence, sa rapidité et la fatigue dans ses mots (les filles disaient le comprendre, mais Newt s'en voulait toujours terriblement). Entre le travail au ministère et le soin aux créatures toutes les trois heures environ, Newt ne trouvait que très peu de repos. Le temps des voyages lui manquait déjà, mais il devait bien « s'occuper des humains » aussi, pour renforcer la magizoologie en Angleterre et dans le monde.

Tina lui avait d'ailleurs appris que la Présidente du MACUSA, Mme Picquery, présentait en ce moment des lois concernant les animaux fantastiques. L'histoire de Frank semblait avoir touché les sorciers new yorkais, fiers de leur symbole, et la Présidente semblerait plus ouverte d'esprit lors d'une possible future rencontre.

Concernant Jacob, lui aussi semblait avoir une carrière brillante devant lui. Son commerce était tel qu'il avait employés et clients fidèles, un système de livraison et encore bien des affaires. Queenie était très fière de lui. La benjamine des Goldstein menait une vie tranquille, sans ambition, mis à part celle de pouvoir peut-être aimer librement M. Kowalski un jour. Newt ne savait pas réellement quoi faire pour eux deux… A part toucher à nouveau deux trois mots à la Présidente… Mais était-il bien placé pour ?

* * *

L'année défilait vite. Alors que Poudlard se vantait d'avoir le manuel des animaux fantastiques ultime, les autres écoles souhaitèrent se l'offrir, si bien que les traductions virent le jour en fin automne. Le livre était devenu best-seller, en moins d'un an. Newt était fier mais aussi inquiet d'autant de succès, et étonnait souvent les autres sorciers par sa modestie et sa timidité.

Il refusait bon nombre d'invitations, mais un jour ce fut l'un des hiboux du ministre de la magie lui-même qui arriva sur son bureau… Et c'était une invitation qu'il ne pouvait refuser apparemment : un espèce de « festival international », à Paris, d'ici le printemps 1928, où il représenterait l'Angleterre, parmi d'autres sorciers.

 _Par la barbe de Merlin._

Un festival ?... De plus, il ne s'était jamais réellement arrêté en France, encore moins en ville. Et tous ces sorciers…

— J'y suis invité aussi. Annonça Thésée au repas. Il y aura beaucoup de personnalités, de rencontres à faire.

Newt espérait pouvoir être autant optimiste. Il remuait son thé, fixant avec insistance le tourbillon qui se formait dans la tasse au milieu.

— Ce ne sera pas si difficile petit frère, tu verras. Les gens, c'est comme des botrucs.

Newt releva son regard vers son aîné, surpris d'une telle comparaison. Thésée avait sur ses lèvres un grand rictus, amusé par l'attention soudaine de son frère… et de Pickett.

— Quelques cloportes et _pouf_ , ça te fiche la paix.

* * *

 **Petite note :** Merci pour les reviews ! :]  
L'action se tasse un peu ce chapitre-ci mais bientôt Paris !


	9. Le groupe anglais

Alors, le voilà embarqué à nouveau. Mais Newt ne voyageait pas seul cette fois : Thésée était présent, et d'autres personnalités telles que le ministre lui-même, mais pas que. Le magizoologiste examinait la liste des invités anglais… Il y avait des théoriciens ou artistes : Bathilda Tourdesac, Adalbert Lasornette, Cassandra Vablatsky, Fifi LaFolle ou encore Magenta Comstock. Thésée discutait avec Norvel Twonk, un sorcier célèbre par ses actions en politique et sur le terrain. Ils étaient une petite dizaine au total, et avaient pour eux un compartiment réservé à chaque transport. Newt restait en général proche de son aîné, comme tout bon petit frère un peu impressionné par ce qu'il se passait… Mais il remarqua bien vite que chaque invité avait son excentricité, et il savait également que Dumbledore nouait quelques amitiés avec certains d'entre eux.

Newt se plaisait au jeu de l'observation (étant d'un naturel curieux). Il remarqua bien vite que chacun avait ses propres attributs : lui-même avait sa fidèle valise, Lasornette trimballait avec lui sans cesse des petits objets dorés magiques, dont l'utilité était peu claire (sûrement des expérimentations), Bathilda avait toujours avec elle quelques livres ou carnets, Fifi portait chaque jour un collier de cristaux différents (et très voyants)… Newt n'attardait pas son regard sur Comstock, qui semblait le dévisager depuis un petit quart d'heure avec de grands yeux ahuris.

— Moooontrez-moi votre destiiiiin ! clama Cassandra, à l'attention des frères.

Elle s'était approchée si soudainement que Newt ne l'avait pas vu venir. Thésée donna un grand coup sur l'épaule de son frère et rigola :

— Allez Newton, à toi !

Newt grommela quelque chose avant de regarder timidement la diseuse de bonnes aventures. Personnellement, il n'avait jamais cru en ce genre de pouvoirs, bien qu'il restât curieux, comme beaucoup de gens.

— Votre main ! ordonna-t-elle en s'approchant d'un pas vif.

 _Nom d'une licorne !_ pensa le scientifique. Newt tenta néanmoins de paraître amical et en tout bon gentleman, il tendit avec un sourire cordial sa main droite, prête à l'examen. La visionnaire ne semblait pas prêter attention à ses bonnes manières, et s'empara rapidement de la main de Newt. Elle avait des doigts très fins et des ongles particulièrement longs. Sa main à lui était abîmée de toute sorte de travaux dans sa vie (entre la botanique, les potions et bien sûr les animaux), mais cela ne l'empêchait de manier délicatement sa plume d'auteur.

Cassandra avait les yeux qui parcouraient des chemins invisibles sur la main de Newt. Elle palpait également cette dernière, comme si elle pouvait faire surgir quelques mystères en appuyant sur la peau. Derrière lui, Thésée et Norvel semblaient se demander comment quelqu'un comme Cassandra avait pu être invitée à cette séance internationale.

Soudain, elle lâcha d'une voix que Newt qualifierait de « théâtrale » :

— Je vois un loooong chemin à parcourir encoooore ! Regardez : vos lignes de vie et de destin sont supeeerbes !

Newt observait gentiment, sans grande conviction, mais toujours avec cordialité.

— Merci…

— Attendez ! ordonna-t-elle à nouveau, en pointant du doigt une autre ligne. Vous aurez bien des problèmes néanmoins, votre ligne de cœur est fracturée… Vous êtes bien plus attaché aux gens qu'il n'y paraît, Mister Scamander… Vous souffrirez…

Newt se sentit un certain malaise, et il crut apercevoir pendant quelques secondes un sourire vicieux sur le visage de Cassandra. Elle lui lâcha finalement la main, secoua sa tête comme pour sortir de sa transe, puis conclut finalement avec un long soupir :

— Ouvrez votre troisième œil, vous verrez que vous êtes aveuglé !

* * *

— Tu as réussi à ouvrir ton troisième œil, petit frère ?

Newt ne répondit pas. Thésée semblait toujours se délecter de voir Newton dans des passes de timidité et d'incertitude. Les deux frères étaient assis autour d'une table, le soir, sur le bateau qui traversait la Manche. Un portoloin avait été mis en place c'est vrai, mais quelques personnalités n'avaient pas souhaité (dont Newt) ce genre de déplacement pour conserver leurs propres affaires intactes.

Thésée continuait ses commentaires :

— « Vous verrez que vous êtes aveuglééé » ! Sa phrase n'a aucun sens, cette bonne femme a perdu la tête, tout simplement.

— Elle a peut-être un don, s'il faut. Suggéra doucement le magizoologiste.

— Newt, s'il te plaît, c'est absurde.

Newt n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il défendait Miss Vablatsky. Peut-être parce que, de par son expérience, il avait rencontré quelques gens avec des dons dans la Légilimencie… Et qu'il se sentait donc obligé de protéger ces gens-là. Pendant un instant, Newt se demanda si Miss Vablatsky aurait pu être Legilimens elle aussi… Ce serait terrible.

— Hé, petit frère, elle invente des tragédies à tout le monde, ne la prend pas au sérieux.

* * *

 **Petite note (le retour) :** Merci aux deux followers et à vos commentaires :]  
Tous les sorciers cités existent évidemment... J'ai un peu remanié à ma sauce :p


	10. Arrivée à Paris

Le petit groupe britannique arriva finalement à Paris, capitale du romantisme.

 _La ligne de cœur, hm ?_ Ressassa ironiquement Newt, fixant au loin la fameuse tour Eiffel.

Les rues de Paris étaient à la fête, les français savaient s'amuser apparemment. Comme partout, c'était tout d'abord le jazz qui ressortait des bars bondés, venu tout droit d'Amérique. Des artistes nombreux à l'approche du cœur de la ville… Si bien que l'on pouvait se demander s'il y avait eu la Grande Guerre un jour chez eux.

Il y avait aussi l'atmosphère industrielle des grandes villes, mais Newt semblait se plaire un peu plus ici. Il lui semblait que le ciel était bien plus pur qu'à Londres, les espaces verts plus grands. Pickett, jusqu'alors très discret, semblait vouloir profiter lui aussi de ce beau temps, sortant sa tête de la poche. Heureusement, le botruc passait assez inaperçu, et au pire, ressemblait à un simple bout de verdure : les gens n'y prêtaient absolument pas attention.

A force de marcher, un représentant français arriva finalement à la rescousse, au point de rendez-vous.

— Bonjour, et bienvenue à Paris ! Je suis Louis Sanchance, auror pour notre Institut National de Sorcellerie Française. Dit le nouveau venu avec un terrible accent anglais.

Fifi LaFolle, dégoutée par le nouveau venu, s'accrocha au bras de Newt (le seul homme proche d'elle) comme si cela pouvait la protéger de l'auror français. Le ministre salua M. Sanchance dignement et le groupe continua sa marche. Malheureusement pour Newt, l'auteure de _Rencontres enchantées_ (son roman best-seller à elle) ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Et en tout bon gentleman, il se voyait mal repousser une dame… Autre coup terrible pour lui, car il semblerait que la tenue si rose et excentrique de Miss LaFolle ait des vertus pour attirer les regards dans toute la rue.

* * *

L'auror Sanchance les promena encore dans quelques quartiers, même à Montmartre. Ici, la fête était d'autant plus forte que nulle part ailleurs dans Paris. Chaque membre du groupe britannique avait le regard perdu dans les fantaisies moldues du lieu. Si bien que l'auror semblait extrêmement fier de présenter quasiment chaque endroit (toujours avec le même accent anglais terrible). Pour un auror, il était bien loin d'être sérieux et discret. Newt jeta un coup d'œil vers son frère, qui semblait tout aussi interloqué par le français.

Finalement, l'auror se décida à les amener au bâtiment principal après avoir marché encore un temps :

— Voici l'Institut ! Entrez, messieurs dames.

Comme pour New York, le choix s'était porté sur un grand bâtiment moldu plutôt qu'un ministère souterrain : ici, le palais du Luxembourg. Beaucoup de touristes semblaient entrer et sortir, profiter des jardins. C'était tout à fait remarquable, et reflétait à merveille l'idée que l'on se faisait du « goût français ».

Newt arriva à se dépêtrer de Miss LaFolle, qui s'était approchée pour voir de plus près encore l'architecture. A y réfléchir, peut-être était-elle celle qui avait le goût le plus prononcé pour les châteaux et jardins français, ce ne serait pas étonnant… Miss Tourdesac semblait elle aussi intéressée, mais sûrement pour d'autres raisons (elle était une historienne de la magie après tout). Le reste du groupe était impressionné, mais surtout dans l'attente d'entrer enfin dans le fameux monument, côté sorcier.

A l'instar de Poudlard, c'était aussi des tableaux qui gardaient certains passages du côté enchanté, le tout caché par des sortilèges invisibles aux yeux des moldus. L'institut, comme apparemment tous les monuments sorciers, semblait tout d'abord posséder un grand hall, qui menait vers d'autres salles via des couloirs. Le style renaissance classique était appliqué, rappelant l'art romain – tout est parfaitement ordonné de manière géométrique. Le portrait du président français était aussi affiché.

— Par ici, vers vos quartiers.

* * *

Newt avait sa chambre juste en face de celle de son frère. Ils étaient tous les uns à côté des autres, et furent visités par un sorcier français qui leur remis un emploi du temps des trois jours du festival. Ce soir était le premier rendez-vous, à 18h, dans l'un des cabarets sorciers _L'Abraxan Rouge_ , pour fêter la première réunion internationale. Le magizoologiste se sentait décidément de plus en plus à l'étroit dans ce festival, ce n'était clairement pas sa tasse de thé.

Avant d'être de nouveau dérangé, Newt plongea dans sa valise s'occuper des créatures. Il n'y avait décidément qu'ici qu'il se sentait réellement à l'aise, et était content d'avoir pu venir au festival avec. Alors qu'il prenait soin des habitats de chacun, il s'arrêta devant le terrier du niffleur. Ce dernier s'affairait avec de nouveaux objets brillants (des gallions), que Newt lui avait confié un peu avant l'arrivée à Paris. Fixant la créature dans les yeux, celle-ci se mit à l'entrée de sa tanière, prête à protéger son butin durement amassé.

— Je te préviens, vilain voleur, je ne veux pas te voir ne serait-ce qu'essayer de sortir de la valise. C'est clair ?

Le niffleur pencha la tête.

— Ce serait une catastrophe si tu sortais, et je ne pourrais pas te défendre devant un comité international. Tu comprends ?

La petite créature sombre posa ses pattes sur son trésor avec assurance. Newt continua de fixer le niffleur, yeux dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, avant de briser le contact pour lui offrir un peu de nourriture.


	11. L'Abraxan Rouge

_L'Abraxan Rouge_ était un cabaret assez impressionnant. Chaque table représentait une nation, il y avait pas mal de pays européens évidemment. Newt remarqua rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas tant de chefs que ça, le ministre de la magie anglais M. Fawley devait avoir le sens de la fête plus que les autres. Enfin, il était réputé pour être l'un des rares à se soucier de la réelle menace du terrorisme de Grindelwald - d'autant plus que ce dernier était en prison à l'autre bout de l'océan.

La lumière de la salle était plutôt tamisée, tous les invités étaient habillés de manière chic, à la mode sorcière. Newt avait lui gardé son éternel look, il ne pouvait en être autrement avec son manteau si précieux. Thésée le lui avait reproché, mais Newt se souciait peu de l'avis des gens. Il était quelqu'un de pratique, et n'était pas du genre à se vêtir avec des paillettes.

La scène était mise en valeur, dessus un orchestre composé d'elfes jouait les airs sorciers tendances. Différents enchantements sublimaient la salle, de haut en bas. Newt se demandait alors constamment ce qu'il faisait ici. C'était un féru du travail, et avait du mal à se divertir comme les autres humains dans ce genre de regroupements. Autour de la table, Miss Tourdesac et M. Lasornette semblaient tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui… M. Fawley était entouré de Thésée et un autre auror anglais.

— Regardez ce lustre ! Et ces glaces ! s'extasiait Miss LaFolle. C'est magnifique ! Quel rêve !

— Rien ne vaut notre bon vieux _Chaudron Baveur_. Chuchota Thésée à son frère.

Newt eut un sourire.

Un bonhomme monta sur l'estrade, et salua chacun des pays. Cela lui rappela la diversité des visages et tenues qu'il avait eu à peine le temps d'observer au MACUSA, lors de la réunion après la mort du sénateur Shaw. Ici, il y avait beaucoup moins de pays mais tout autant de vêtements diversifiés et plus de gens.

Alors que le présentateur continuait à citer les invités, Newt regarda curieusement la table américaine dans l'espoir de pouvoir y retrouver un visage familier. Toutes les femmes semblaient suivre la même mode plus ou moins, mais le magizoologiste avait la prétention de pouvoir reconnaître parmi elles la seule et unique Porpentina Goldstein. Son cœur fit un bond, et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

 _Par la barbe de Merlin !_

Ce n'était pas ses habits habituels, mais il reconnaissait sa silhouette, son visage, son regard – même dans l'obscurité et malgré l'éloignement. Il était persuadé que c'était elle. S'il avait pu, Newt se serait levé directement pour aller la rencontrer, mais c'était impossible. L'ennui était devenu impatience, sa nervosité l'emportait sur tout le reste.

— Hé Newt, ça va ? demanda Thésée.

Newt se mit à regarder ses mains, ne souhaitant pas que son frère suive jusqu'où se portait son regard auparavant. Il acquiesça rapidement, cachant son emballement. Il osa questionner Thésée timidement :

— Les aurors ont reçu des ordres ?

— Pardon ?

— Patrouilles, ce genre de choses ?

Thésée le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes.

— Il y a quelque chose de suspect ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive enfin ?

Newt tira un peu le col de sa chemise pour se détendre. De toute évidence, Thésée n'était pas très réceptif aux questions.

— Non rien, par curiosité...

Thésée le jaugea pendant l'espace d'un instant encore avant de reposer ses yeux sur l'estrade.

* * *

La cérémonie d'ouverture au cabaret a duré jusqu'à 23h, avec les repas et musiques.

— C'était superbe ! Les français sont si charmants ! s'exclamait Miss LaFolle en direction du ministre.

Le temps a paru extrêmement long pour beaucoup d'intellectuels désintéressés, mais encore plus pour Newt. Enfin, au milieu de la cérémonie, il s'est souvenu avoir prévenu les sœurs Goldstein par lettre de sa participation à l'événement… Au dernier moment c'est vrai, mais il n'était pas du genre à se vanter de participer à ces festivals. Newt n'avait pas eu le temps de recevoir de réponse que déjà il embarquait pour la France.

— Allez, petit frère, avance. Il faut rentrer à l'Institut.

Thésée le fixait toujours avec un certain scepticisme. Newt se mit au pas à contre-cœur, jetant désespérément des regards dans la foule qui commençait à se lever et former une masse. Le magizoologiste se faufila habilement pour sortir du cabaret. Dehors, la nuit était agréablement fraîche, il fut rapidement suivi par les autres sorciers anglais. La vue qu'offrait le Sacré Cœur était assez impressionnante, beaucoup s'étaient arrêtés pour observer. Cassandra le rejoint et sembla observer les astres si visibles cette nuit-là, Newt s'éloigna d'elle avant de souffrir d'une autre malédiction.

Un bruit sourd résonna au sol. Baissant les yeux sur sa valise, il remarqua que celle-ci commençait à rouspéter. Les animaux le réclamaient déjà. Newt sourit et se dépêcha de traverser Paris afin de retrouver sa chambre. Même pour des sorciers, une valise qui faisait des bruits était quelque chose de louche. Heureusement pour lui, la fête continuait à l'extérieur, qu'il fasse jour ou nuit…


	12. Belle journée en perspective

Le matin suivant, Louis Sanchance était venu chercher les anglais. Il était apparemment l'auror chargé de les guider (et surveiller sûrement aussi). Peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, Newt avait hâte de revenir à un rassemblement. Il voulait la revoir, il était sûr que c'était elle.

Tous étaient plus ou moins éveillés, Miss LaFolle restait la plus enchantée, la plus imperturbable. Les autres formaient une curieuse équipe de représentants… La plus inquiétante des personnalités restait Miss Vablatsky selon Newt, qui semblait toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même et à l'affut de la moindre catastrophe à prédire.

Selon M. Sanchance, l'important était d'être présent aux réunions du festival. Il y avait parfois quelques thèmes, Newt avait été classé chez les auteurs évidemment. Thésée, lui, se tenait toujours droit à côté du ministre. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire apparemment, c'était de protéger ce dernier et accepter de discuter avec quelques autres personnalités en bon héros de guerre. Toutes ces étiquettes sociales fatiguaient Newt, mais il était tout de même curieux de rencontrer des scientifiques d'autres pays. Ces voyages n'avaient pas été concentrés sur les rencontres humaines mais animales, alors ce serait une bonne occasion, peut-être ?

* * *

La prochaine réunion, cette fois-ci à l'Institut, était basée sur la présentation de théories magiques. Il était parfois difficile aux sorciers de faire passer leur message, l'anglais et le français n'étaient pas des langues faciles à appliquer apparemment. Cela amenait quelques bons moments.

Ils étaient placés dans un amphithéâtre, le plafond était ensorcelé, pour donner une impression d'extérieur. La mission principale de ce festival était de renforcer les liens après la guerre, mais certains pays avaient bien sûr boudé la réunion… Et les pays présents n'étaient pas toujours attentifs à ce qu'il se disait.

Il fallait dire, Newt n'était pas très concentré lui non plus. Il laissa son regard s'échapper discrètement en direction des américains. Son sourire s'élargit puis devint maladroit lorsque son regard croisa celui de Tina.

 _C'est bien elle !_ s'enquit-il pour lui-même, son regard fuyant vers ses genoux.

Elle était habillée conformément à sa fonction d'auror, avec son habitude des vêtements amples et sobres. La sorcière semblait inchangée, malgré le temps et l'espace qui les avaient séparés. Le magizoologiste prit une profonde inspiration, puis fixa pendant un petit moment son manteau.

— Pickett, hé, Pickett. Il murmura en grattant la poche.

Le botruc sortit doucement, les feuilles pliées : il semblerait que son petit compagnon sorte d'une sieste improvisée.

— Regarde, c'est Tina, tu la reconnais ?

Il sortit son ami doucement, le plaçant sur le dos de sa main plus ou moins discrètement. Le botruc semblait suivre les yeux enjoués de Newt, sans pour autant comprendre. Tina les observait curieusement, le regard interrogateur et brillant.

— Allez Pickett, un effort.

La créature plongea ses petits yeux de scarabées à nouveau dans l'amphithéâtre, avant de pointer avec son petit bras l'auror américaine.

— Oui, Pickett, c'est elle !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Newt ?

Le botruc se faufila dans le cou de Newt à la vue du visage de Thésée.

— Oh, je…

— Chuuuuut. Siffla M. Lasornette sur le banc du dessus. C'est déjà assez difficile à suivre comme ça !

Les deux frères Scamander s'excusèrent avant de se regarder rapidement dans les yeux. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, ce festival lui permettait de passer à nouveau du temps plein (quasiment) avec son frère, comme quand ils étaient petits. Si Thésée lui aurait répondu qu'il faut grandir maintenant, Newt lui était bien heureux de se sentir à nouveau enfant et insouciant.

— Mignonne petite créature, commenta Mme Comstock.

— Merci...

M. Lasornette les lorgna à nouveau tous, l'air mécontent.

* * *

La grande classe quitta petit à petit les rangs de l'amphithéâtre. M. Lasornette et Miss Tourdesac partageaient leurs notes respectives, Thésée suivait le ministre avec qui il partageait ses impressions, en compagnie de Norvel et Fifi. Cassandra et la peintre semblaient quant à elles dans une discussion un peu trop philosophique au goût de Newt. Il s'excusa auprès du groupe, en disant qu'il allait manger à l'extérieur seul, avant de suivre aussi discrètement que possible les américains. Le magizoologiste n'avait pas trouvé meilleur moyen pour tenter une approche, aussi étrange ce fut. Habitué à la traque, il avait gardé des habitudes peu communes.

Alors qu'il arriva enfin à les observer, il remarqua que le groupe américain se disloquait également. Newt le suivait toujours, à l'affût, son déplacement assurant une discrétion digne d'un prédateur, comme il avait pu le faire dans les plus grands endroits sauvages. Alors qu'il avançait à son rythme, une voix claire le surprit dans son dos :

— Espionnage et outrage à agent spécial ?

— Oh je… Dit-il en pivotant rapidement.

Son sourire navré se transforma en un visage empli d'émotions, rejoignant avec empathie celui de Miss Goldstein. Un lourd mais tendre silence s'installa entre eux, de petits sourires timides prenaient place, doucement. Ils étaient imperturbables, malgré la foule qui allait dans les couloirs autour d'eux.

 _Je ne souhaiterais avoir personne d'autre pour enquêter sur moi._ Se souvenait-il. Tina s'en souvenait-elle, elle ?

* * *

 **Petite note :** Enfiiiin ! J'ai l'impression que j'ai un peu abusé de la patience de mes lecteurs ahah  
Mais tadaaam ! :] (et c'est pas fini ! /sbaff/)


	13. Retrouvailles avec Miss Goldstein

— Vous m'avez manqué, Tina, dit-il timidement. Vraiment.

Elle répondit avec un petit rire cristallin, reprenant également ses mots :

— Vous aussi, vraiment.

Newt laissa s'échapper un sourire amusé, se permettant de sonder ses beaux yeux bruns. Il ne savait pas vraiment lui-même où ils en étaient, tous les deux. Le magizoologiste se doutait depuis son départ de New York qu'il ressentait des sentiments pour Tina, et cette flamme grandissait simplement de jour en jour – Newt ne se l'expliquait pas. Mais était-ce le cas pour elle ? Il réfléchit une fraction de secondes avant de commencer à fouiller ses poches frénétiquement. _Par les chaussettes de Merlin, le livre est dans ma valise !_ Il toussota finalement, avant de demander maladroitement :

— Mademoiselle, vous permettez ?

Tina semblait perplexe (certainement un peu amusée aussi) mais hocha tout de même la tête en signe d'approbation. Rapidement, le magizoologiste tomba au sol pour ouvrir la mallette, après s'être débarrassé de la fameuse corde. Il sonda son bureau, se maudissant pour son désordre, avant d'apercevoir enfin l'exemplaire souhaité. Newt engouffra son bras dans sa valise, puis après quelques batailles, parvint à récupérer l'ouvrage couleur rouge et or.

— Voici, comme promis. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu revenir auprès de vous plus tôt.

Newt referma la valise rapidement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et se releva pour offrir le livre à Tina. La douceur dans la main et les gestes de l'auror le bouleversait intérieurement, si facilement qui plus est. Il regardait attentivement les réactions de la new yorkaise, cachant son regard derrière quelques brins de cheveux auburn rebelles.

— Oh Newt. Dit-elle en tournant les pages doucement, avant de s'arrêter sur la page dédicacée.

Le magizoologiste se souvenait très clairement avoir inscrit : _A mon enquêtrice favorite_. A vrai dire, il avait craint que ce soit un peu « trop » excentrique... Mais Newt avait voulu quelque chose de sincère, un peu intime aussi et pas seulement « simple ». D'un coup, Miss Goldstein avait les larmes aux yeux si bien que Newt commença à s'inquiéter de son choix. Il attrapa le mouchoir planqué dans sa veste, mais Tina l'arrêta gentiment :

— Merci, votre ouvrage est tout à fait une merveille.

Newt la remercia doucement. Toutes ces années de travail semblaient bien félicitées ces derniers temps, mais le compliment de Tina était un nouveau souffle. Il repensa avec amusement à quel point, lors de leur rencontre, elle était ignorante et désintéressée par les animaux fantastiques. Il était fier d'avoir pu la transformer un peu.

— Voudriez-vous m'accompagner dehors ? Demanda-t-il nerveusement. Pour manger ?

— Avec plaisir ! Dit-elle avec un large sourire, attrapant le bras que Newt lui tendait.

* * *

Enfin libérés des regards des sorciers curieux, les voilà devenus plus communs que jamais dans la ville de Paris. Cela faisait du bien à Newt. Il observait les alentours de manière un peu désintéressé, appréciant l'ambiance sereine auprès de Tina (et Pickett, qui émettait des petits cris de joie). Parfois, le magizoologiste observait l'auror américaine discrètement du coin de l'œil, et appréciait lire sur son visage le confort, la joie. Il avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser, mais savait qu'il aurait les réponses à un moment donné, et souhaitait simplement profiter pleinement de leur retrouvaille jusqu'au restaurant.

A ce propos, il n'en manquait pas dans une ville comme Paris. Ils avaient marché dans bien des quartiers avant que Tina arrive à trancher pour eux. Les voilà donc assis à une table en terrasse, avec leur carte des menus respectifs.

— Je suis désolé si je vous ai dérangée, tout à l'heure, avec Pickett.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, assura Tina.

Newt fuyait le regard de la new yorkaise, anxieux.

— Je pensais que le grand Newt Scamander serait un scientifique sérieux et concentré sur les théories magiques, c'est tout ! Taquina-t-elle.

— Par la barbe de Merlin, non. Je n'ai jamais été très attentif sur un banc…

La conversation s'aplatit de nouveau lorsqu'un garçon fut venu prendre leur commande. Tina tapota avec dynamisme la table de ses deux mains, ce qui amusa Newt. Elle non plus ne semblait pas apprécier l'attente sur une chaise. Un jour, il se promit de transcrire toutes ses observations sur Miss Goldstein dans un carnet. Cela pourrait lui être utile, on ne sait jamais.

Newt hésita avant de demander à voix basse :

— Le MACUSA a déplacé des aurors en Europe malgré l'incarcération de Grindelwald ?

Tina hocha la tête en signe de réponse. Elle ajouta finalement :

— Les partisans rôdent toujours, nous ne voudrions pas perdre nos célébrités et intellectuels.

Etait-elle venue parce qu'elle avait été choisie, ou peut-être l'avait-elle souhaité délibérément ? Newt n'osa jamais poser la question.

— C'est la première fois que vous sortez de New York, n'est-ce pas Tina ?

— Oui, admit-elle timidement. C'est quelque chose de nouveau pour moi.

— Je ne me suis jamais arrêté dans des villes aussi grandes pendant mes voyages... Sauf pour New York.

Tina sourit puis après un moment de silence ajouta :

— Alors Paris est quelque chose de nouveau pour nous deux.

— Ce sera bien, assura Newt en rougissant.


	14. Nouvelle perspective

Ils quittaient la table et commençaient à rentrer à l'Institut.

— Vous avez laissé votre petite sœur à New York ? Demanda le magizoologiste, le regard brillant de curiosité.

De mémoire, jamais Porpentina Goldstein n'acceptait les grandes séparations avec sa protégée. Queenie était toute sa vie, et les aurevoirs avaient dû être terribles pour elles. Seulement, Tina sembla hésiter avant de répondre dans un soupir exaspéré :

— Hé bien non, elle a voulu venir aussi.

— Elle est ici ? A Paris ? Demanda bêtement Newt.

— Oui. J'allais vous le dire, ce n'était pas un secret. A vrai dire, je m'attendais à ce que vous posiez la question...

— Oh.

Newt était content à l'idée de revoir Queenie. Elle était une sorcière brave et généreuse, tout comme sa sœur. Il craignait simplement ses pouvoirs de Legilimens, mais il fallait avouer que cela lui manquait peut-être un peu.

— Elle est ici, avec Jacob, rajouta-t-elle sur le même ton exaspéré.

— C'est vrai ? Jacob aussi ?

— Oui, il a des contacts en France, puisqu'il y a été pendant la Grande Guerre... Et… Enfin bref, ils se sont arrangés avec Queenie pour se retrouver. Vous savez, Newt, pour sa mémoire…

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ses correspondances avec Queenie. Tina semblait toujours aussi peu confiante à propos de cette histoire, et c'était plus que compréhensible étant donné sa position… Il semblerait néanmoins qu'elle ait accepté leur coup de foudre, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

— Ils seront bien, rassura Newt. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux Tina. Je suis sûr que si la Présidente avait vraiment voulu les séparer, elle aurait déjà sévi.

— Si vous le dîtes… répondit-elle, incertaine.

* * *

Des aurevoirs tout aussi maladroits mais tendres qu'à leur retrouvaille. Ils se reverraient bientôt, et il retrouvera Queenie et Jacob aussi. Newt avait hâte, tout comme il était anxieux à l'idée de vouloir absolument retrouver des _humains_ , dans le sens où il avait été toujours très solitaire... Et que cet attachement soudain l'effrayait un peu. Ils se quittèrent donc dans le hall, Tina ne devait pas manquer trop longtemps au poste.

Enfin... Lui aussi avait des obligations. Dommage que son groupe soit celui des auteurs et non celui des scientifiques, Newt préférait largement discuter avec Miss Tourdesac et M. Lasornette plutôt que Miss LaFolle et Miss Vablatsky.

Rejoignant les dames, il les salua poliment et brièvement alors que tous s'installaient dans un amphi à nouveau.

— Cet endroit me lasse, commenta Miss LaFolle. Les extérieurs sont si majestueux à Paris !

Newt eut un sourire, pensant que pour une fois, il était bien d'accord avec l'auteure. Bien que même les extérieurs furent artificiels.

— Pensez donc, ma chère Fifi, qu'il nous reste encore quelques jours ici à passer.

— Espérons que le décor change, Miss. Les étoiles ne vous ont rien montré à ce propos hier soir ? demanda Fifi avec impatience.

En fait, ça ne surprenait pas Newt, le fait que Fifi semblait attirée par les histoires des voyants. Les prévisions étaient en général bien plus palpitantes que la réalité. Le magizoologiste se souvenait amèrement des avertissements de la voyante, du fait que son cœur souffrirait encore. Newt ne voulait pas croire à toutes ces choses, mais ayant déjà été malheureux par le passé, il ne savait pas bien s'il ne devrait pas, après tout, s'y fier un peu pour l'avenir.

— Les étoiles montrent beaucoup de choses, disait Cassandra (sûrement contente que quelqu'un la regarde sans méfiance). Elles parlent énigmatiquement, mais je pense avoir compris…

— Vraiment ?!

— Des drames sont à prévoir… _Il_ arrive… Beaucoup de sang, les étoiles…

Fifi poussa un cri aigu et se réfugia à nouveau contre Newt d'un bond. Heureusement, la réunion n'avait pas commencé.

— S'il vous plaît, mes demoiselles, dit-il. Calmez-vous.

Cassandra voulut en rajouter, mais Fifi lui demanda d'arrêter. Il était clair que les visions étaient loin d'être aussi roses que les livres de Miss LaFolle. Désormais, Fifi ne semblait avoir des yeux que pour lui, le temps qu'elle absorbe la nouvelle prévision.

— M. Scamander, c'est terrible !

— Je…

— Vous nous protégerez, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en lui attrapant le col. Vous qui avez si vaillamment combattu à New York ! Vous qui êtes si –

Sachant que rien ne servait de lutter, il soupira doucement :

— Ne craignez rien, Miss.

— Vous êtes si preux ! Comme votre frère ! Et doux, et poli, et charmant, et –

Newt se sentit un certain malaise. Il dût faire un contact qui lui demanda mille efforts, en retirant les mains de Miss LaFolle de son col. Cette dernière le dévisageait, mécontente de la rupture. Le magizoologiste fuyait simplement son regard.

— Merci, Miss. Concentrez-vous maintenant.

— … Pour vous… Mister Scamander… Toujours pour vous… ajouta Miss Vablatsky avec une voix dramatique.

* * *

Alors qu'il sortait en trombe de l'amphi, en direction de sa chambre pour aller s'occuper de ses créatures, une petite main lui attrapa soudainement l'épaule. Newt fit volte-face. Leta Lestrange, avec une longue et fine robe raffinée, se tenait devant lui. Il resta stupéfait pendant quelques instants avant de commencer à bégayer quelques excuses incompréhensibles à une vitesse ahurissante.

— Newt… murmura-t-elle, l'observant comme on observait tendrement un enfant.

— Je, enfin, qu'est-ce que, mais…

Il lâcha soudainement sa valise, le fracas résonna violemment dans tout le couloir et Newt eut à nouveau un vertige. Il attrapa machinalement son visage avec une de ses mains comme pour se protéger, avant de voir en face de lui Tina. Le magizoologiste haleta et fit les gros yeux, encore sous le choc.

— Nom d'une licorne, Newt, tu vas bien ? S'enquit Tina, en ramassant la valise avant qu'un autre malheur n'arrive.

— Merci, je…

Newt secoua vivement sa tête puis récupéra la valise doucement, les yeux fixant pendant un instant le sol avant de rencontrer à nouveau le regard de Tina. Il craint revoir à nouveau Leta, mais ce n'était pas le cas. La jeune femme le fixait d'un air inquiet, et cherchait une réponse dans ses yeux. Mais il n'en avait pas vraiment.

— Je suis désolé, la fatigue, dit-il à demi-sourire.

— Newt ?

Jamais Newt n'oserait lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se produire. Comment le prendrait-elle ? Il ne souhaitait pas l'inquiéter davantage, ou pire, qu'elle pense qu'il voit en elle Leta. Ce serait une catastrophe.

— Je vais aller me reposer, je crois…

— Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Newt hésita un bref moment avant de répondre :

— Je vais juste nourrir mes créatures, et tu as ton travail d'auror, donc…

Tina se pinça les lèvres, puis abdiqua :

— Très bien.

— Tina…

— Ca va, juste je m'inquiète. Tu es si étrange d'un coup… Comme si…

Le magizoologiste ne souhaitait pour rien au monde inquiéter la splendide new yorkaise. Il n'avait cependant pas les mots pour la rassurer, mais un geste : Newt câlina tendrement et timidement la joue de Tina, replaçant une mèche de cheveux. Comme sur les quais la dernière fois.

— Décidément, cette mèche… Commenta-t-il finalement avec un nouveau sourire.

— Oui, acquiesça Tina touchée par le geste.

* * *

Alors qu'il rentrait -enfin- dans sa chambre, il n'eut pas le temps de tourner la poignée que déjà on le rattrapait à nouveau. Mais Newt pouvait-il ignorer son frère ? Certainement pas.

— Hé Newt.

— Oui, Thésée ?

— Je vois que tu passes du _bon temps_ à Paris, dis-moi…

Newt ne répondit pas, mais se contenta de relever son regard vers Thésée comme pour le prier d'en venir droit au but.

— Tu sais, petit-frère, juste, comprends ma surprise… Je suis curieux c'est tout.

— Ce n'est pas ça, assura Newt maladroitement. Je suis fatigué, désolé.

Thésée commença à ouvrir la bouche mais se ravisa finalement. Avait-il vraiment l'air si pâle que ça ? D'un signe de tête il salua son frère, avant d'entrer dans sa chambre et rapidement s'enfermer dans la malette.

Dougal l'attendait patiemment, ce qui arracha un sourire au magizoologiste. Il déposa sa fidèle veste bleue et s'observa rapidement, pour détecter d'éventuelles traces de maladies quelconques. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa, et il tomba sur le tabouret qu'il venait de tirer.

La demiguise s'approcha doucement auprès de lui.

— Coucou Dougal, lâcha-t-il affectueusement.

La créature semblait l'examiner, faisant travailler ses sens et ses pouvoirs. Si même Dougal s'y mettait, c'était qu'il avait effectivement de quoi s'inquiéter un peu.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive à ton avis ?...

Dougal attrapa son bras et le câlina affectueusement, Newt la remercia gentiment.

La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne s'agissait pas de surmenage… Ce festival était bien loin de son rythme de travail habituel. Le magizoologiste soupira puis laissa traîner son regard sur la photo de Leta Lestrange. Elle souriait, toujours aussi envoûtante. Avait-il rêvé ? Probablement. Mais alors, pourquoi cette illusion ? Pourquoi sur Tina ? De mémoire, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Etait-il fou ?

Après tout son vécu, Newt n'avait pensé à retomber en amour après Leta. La rupture avait été bien trop douloureuse. Enfin, rupture était un mot inapproprié. Il était parti, c'était lui qui avait mis fin à toute leur histoire, à contrecœur. Pendant tout ce temps, Newt était encore amoureux et s'en voulait d'être parti comme un voleur, la laissant seule. Il en était persuadé : il avait été lâche, il aurait pu aider Leta. Secrètement, il espérait pouvoir encore l'influencer aujourd'hui. Tout effacer pour tout recommencer.

Les sentiments étaient si compliqués. Quand il pensait avoir tourné la page, son passé le rattrapait. Newt avait cru en les paroles de Queenie, quelques temps plus tôt à New York, elle avait lu en lui et l'avait réconforté – peut-être plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Il s'était décidé à regarder vers l'avant à ce moment-là, mais il avait été naïf.

— Ouch !

Dougal venait de le pincer.

— Hé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Newt étonné.

La demiguise s'en alla alors dans les parcs à l'extérieur au pas de course. Le magizoologiste resta planté là pendant quelques instants, dubitatif, avant de se décider à aller nourrir les animaux, pour passer à autre chose…


	15. Entre les deux

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner du côté magique du Palais du Luxembourg.

— Alors Newt, que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Thésée, ensorcelant son petit-déjeuner afin qu'il se fasse de lui-même.

Son frère le fixait toujours d'un air inquiet, il ne semblait pas croire en l'apaisement que pouvait apporter une nuit. Peut-être était-ce dû à son métier d'auror. Avait-il encore l'air de faire une tête de trois kilomètres ? Pire que d'habitude ? D'un geste de la main, il chassa les paroles de Thésée, accompagnant sa propre réponse :

— Prendre l'air, visiter… Je crois que ces amphithéâtres et ce monde m'assomment.

Comme pour rassurer, il ajouta plus ou moins convaincu par lui-même, un sourire maladroit. C'était la seule façon qu'il trouvait encore aujourd'hui pour se montrer convaincant auprès de ses proches. Ca ne voulait pas dire que ça marche réellement.

— Avec… Miss Goldsteeeein ? tenta Thésée en se penchant vers son frère, l'air décidément vicieux.

Newt se renfrogna dans sa chaise. Pickett dans sa poche semblait trembler également devant la perspicacité de l'auror.

 _Qu'est-ce que ? Comment ?_

Qu'est-ce qui était le plus étonnant ? Newt s'attendait à ce qu'il remette le tapis comme on dit, mais… _Je suis si flagrant ? Qu'a-t-il vu ? Et surtout, comment connait-il son nom ? A quel point est-il au courant ?_

Comme d'habitude, Thésée semblait amusé comme un père devant son gosse face à l'expression d'inquiétude et de surprise de son petit frère. Cela agaçait encore plus le magizoologiste, qui aimait vivre avec son jardin secret. _Secret_. A nouveau, il avait l'impression de subir le regard legilimens de Queenie, sauf que son frère n'en était pas un, c'était d'autant plus vexant.

— Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, dit-il pour l'enfoncer un peu plus, vous êtes aussi discret qu'une goule chahuteuse dans un grenier. Surtout pour un auror de mon niveau…

En toute réponse, Newt jugea utile de simplement grogner quelques phrases incompréhensibles.

— … Réfléchis un peu mon vieux, franchement. Tu crois que, contrairement à toi, j'abandonne les femmes dans un couloir ? Je l'ai vite rattrapée la veille, après tout le bruit que tu as fait… (Newt fondait littéralement dans sa chaise) … Dans des réunions je l'ai déjà aperçue, elle est auror après tout hein ? Sans parler des événements de l'année dernière à New York et tes lettres…

 _Par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi moi ?_

— Mes lettres sont…

Newt n'eut pas le temps de se défendre lorsqu'il réalisa l'entièreté de la phrase de Thésée.

— … Tu l'as raccompagnée ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

— Je suis un gentleman, répondit simplement son frère comme si c'était naturel.

Newt n'aimait pas ça, il avait tellement travaillé à tout cacher. Il n'avait jamais voulu que son frère se mêle de sa nouvelle vie, qu'il mette la main sur son nouveau monde, sur Tina.

— C'était inévitable. Tu ne pouvais pas _me_ la cacher longtemps, ah ah !

— Pas trop fort… le pria Newt, désespéré.

Thésée semblait voir qu'il avait, une fois de plus, les pleins pouvoirs sur son frère. Et il s'en délectait. Ils ressemblaient à deux ados, Thésée aimait cette vision.

— Elle est charmante, appliquée, droite, amicale… Tout ton contraire en fait. Comment tu en es arrivé là Newton ? Sérieusement ?

Il avait raison. Lui-même ne savait pas. A première vue, rien ne pouvait les lier réellement : elle était dans la justice magique, lui était toujours là à porter des animaux, ingrédients et charmes hautement illicites. Elle était américaine, défendait sûrement la _tea party_ et était pour le café, lui était un bon anglais raffolant de cette douceur qu'était le thé. Elle était une citadine accomplie, lui préférait la nature. Elle aimait les humains, lui ne savait pas toujours les apprécier pleinement ni se comporter avec eux comme il le faudrait. Elle était juive, lui ne croyait en rien – si ce n'était en ses animaux…

— Tu réfléchis trop, disait Thésée en touillant avec sa cuillère à l'aide d'un simple _Wingardium_ informulé. C'est bien, les différences. C'est ce qu'il faut même. Regarde, papa et maman étaient différents eux-aussi.

Le cœur de Newt bondit un peu à la mention de sa mère. Elle lui manquait vraiment. Il était vrai que leurs parents étaient si différents, que certains se demandaient peut-être encore comment ils en étaient venus à s'aimer. Même s'il s'agissait d'un mariage arrangé, Newt avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient amoureux. Au moins sa mère.

— Hmm, dit-il simplement en réponse.

Le magizoologiste était toujours soupçonneux des agissements de Thésée auprès de Tina, mais ne voulait pas paraître possessif. Il ne voulait pas non plus insister sur _ses_ histoires de cœur. Thésée avait l'air de s'être fait une idée de toute façon. Une fois sa tasse vidée, il s'enfuit aussi rapidement qu'il en avait l'habitude.

* * *

Paris s'éveillait doucement, le vent se levait légèrement lui aussi. Newt déambulait dans les rues de la ville sans réel objectif, toujours bouleversé par tout ce qu'il se passait ici. Pourquoi tout semblait se resserrer autour de lui, comme dans un entonnoir, à chaque fois qu'il pouvait apprécier la présence de ses amis New Yorkais ? De quoi se mêlait Thésée ? Et cette voyante, pourquoi semblait-elle se délecter de son malheur à venir ? Mais surtout, d'où venait cette étrange vision de Leta ?

* * *

Les arbres de la forêt Interdite étaient les arbres les plus immenses qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Même chez lui, la forêt semblait désuète comparée à celle-ci. Newt avançait à pas de loup. Il avait réussi pour la première fois à dépasser la surveillance du concierge. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si les gens lui prêtaient réellement attention. Sa mère lui avait conté de nombreuses fois l'existence de multiples créatures magiques ici, et il voulait les voir de ses propres yeux.

Elle ne l'avait, bien sûr, pas encouragé à s'y rendre. Mais la tentation était trop grande.

Il n'y pouvait rien, l'aventure l'appelait, et était bien plus tentatrice que toutes ces salles de cours tristes et jumelles remplies d'humains aussi peu intéressants les uns que les autres. La nature l'attendait, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais c'était une sorte d'instinct.

Personne ne gardait la forêt, elle était belle et sauvage, comme il se l'était toujours figuré. Tout lui plaisait : l'ambiance, les traces, l'odeur, la diversité des plantes et des sons. Certains pourraient avoir peur, mais Newt n'était pas de ceux là – il le savait, il était différent. Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre, quand tout le monde vous le rappelait sans cesse.

La brume l'envoutait, comme si elle pouvait dissimuler une nouvelle surprise après chaque pas. La forêt interdite avait un charme que lui seul comprenait, il en était persuadé.

— Lâche-moi ! Boule de poils !

Newt se cacha spontanément derrière un des troncs immenses. Une voix _humaine_? Ce n'était pas normal ! Comprenant néanmoins la détresse de la voix aigüe, le jeune Poufsouffle respira un bon coup avant d'aller voir doucement ce qu'il se passait. Quelque chose clochait.

Alors qu'il s'approchait, une fillette semblait se détacher du décor, entourée de deux créatures qu'il identifiait comme étant des chartiers.

— Crâne d'œuf ! hurla joyeusement la créature.

— Oui, bien sûr ! La jeune fille rigolait.

Il s'agissait de deux jeunes chartiers, l'un d'eux jouait avec la robe de sorcière et l'autre dialoguait. Ce n'était pas un cri aigu d'appel à l'aide, mais simplement une élève qui plaisantait avec des animaux qui ne pouvaient lâcher que des insultes. Inutile de dire que ce fut le coup de foudre, Newt avait instantanément le cœur transpercé devant ce spectacle si particulier. Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

Les chartiers _jouaient_ _avec elle_ , ils ne l'insultaient pas vraiment. Elle le prenait bien, ne les repoussait pas, elle les _comprenait_.

— Qui es-tu ?

Newt sursauta et fit un bond en arrière qui le propulsa au sol tandis qu'elle cria : _Attention à la racine !_

Elle courut vers lui et l'aida à se remettre debout. Il était bouleversé par elle, littéralement, et il savait qu'il la regardait comme un gros bêta. Mais il n'y pouvait rien : une fois de plus, c'était plus fort que lui.

— Un Poufsouffle, ici ? ricana-t-elle légèrement.

Les deux petits chartiers arrivèrent, se frottèrent contre les chevilles ( _ils ne les mordent pas !_ s'étonna Newt) de la jeune fille puis lancèrent à son égard :

— Sang-de-bourbe !

Newt fit les gros yeux, complètement abruti.

— Désolé, ils ne sont pas très futes-futes.

Une Serpentard, c'était une Serpentard. Peut-être était-ce elle qui leur avait appris ça ? Newt s'en voulut d'avoir pensé aussi vite à cette solution sans même connaître cette étrange fille.

— Il, il n'y pas de mal…

Est-ce qu'elle le défendait parce qu'il était un sang-pur ? Jamais Newt n'avait osé demander.

— Alors, je te repose la question, qui es-tu ? dit-elle en tenant ses deux petits protégés dans ses bras, qui gesticulaient en donnant parfois des morsures pour essayer de se libérer – en vain.

— Je suis…

— Newton Scamander.

Il sourit maladroitement, une fois de plus étonné par la perspicacité de l'élève. Il tendit la main machinalement, avant d'apercevoir à nouveau qu'elle tenait ses chartiers.

— Tu n'es pas malin. Commenta-t-elle avec toujours de l'amusement.

— Ce sont des chartiers, nota-t-il.

— Tu es plus malin qu'il n'y paraît, tout compte fait.

— Et tu es ?...

— Leta Rosier.

— Ca semble français…

— Bravo Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Petite absence de fin d'année scolaire, je suis de retour :]  
Encore plus motivée depuis l'annonce du tournage aha ! On en apprendra plus petit à petit concernant Leta, je m'approprie complètement le personnage pour le coup, étant donné qu'on ne sait rien d'elle à part ce fameux cadre et le discours de Queenie dans le premier film.


	16. Mon coeur balance

Les cafés parisiens dits « montparnos » étaient à eux seuls un élément touristique incontournable. Non loin du palais, Newt ne s'inquiétait pas réellement du chemin à prendre. Malgré sa déambulation d'humeur nostalgique, le magizoologiste appréciait les mouvements de Paris, regardant naïvement les gens (certainement en majorité des moldus) s'agiter et créer ce dynamisme citadin si particulier.

Il sortit un petit bout de papier pour y relire le nom du café « _Le Dôme_ ». Newt releva machinalement la tête pour retrouver le bar promis, qui fut, _par Paracelse_ , facile à repérer : les humains affluaient ici. Inspirant un bon coup, le sorcier s'immisça dans le café.

Après ça, les retrouver n'avait pas été difficile. Spontanément, un sourire éclaira le visage de Newt à la vue de ses amis. Queenie était la première qu'il avait aperçue, car elle avait toujours eu ce charisme incontestable même au milieu des foules. Son émotion était d'autant plus grande lorsqu'il aperçut ce bon vieux Jacob, occupé à rire comme d'habitude. Et enfin, son regard se déposa sur Tina, qui elle, les couvait d'un regard protecteur, habituelle grande soeur. Rien ne semblait avoir changé en quelques mois et malgré les problèmes de mémoire.

— Neeewt ! s'exclama la blonde, toute souriante ( _Par Merlin,_ ses pensées étaient-elles aussi bruyantes que toutes celles du café et ses alentours ? _)_.

Tous les yeux du groupe se déposèrent sur lui, et il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que Queenie l'avait déjà pris dans ses bras. Le britannique retourna maladroitement l'étreinte, tandis que Jacob lui adressait un clin d'œil sympathique.

— Non tu n'y es pas _honey_ , je t'ai juste aperçu ! On t'attendait tous tu sais !

— Je suis content d'être là aussi, annonça-t-il en se rapprochant de la table.

— Hey, salua Jacob accompagné d'une poigne de main. Ca fait du bien de vous, enfin de _te_ voir. _Revoir_.

Newt l'inspectait avec un regard scientifique évident, et il fallait le dire, un certain amusement à la vue de la morsure de son murlap. Terrible accident, qui a apporté néanmoins du bonheur dans son malheur.

— Vous, enfin, comment vas-tu ?... Tes souvenirs te reviennent ?

— Hé bien, installe-toi Newt, je crains qu'il me reste beaucoup de souvenirs ! C'est dingue, vraiment dingue.

Alors que Jacob semblait repartir dans des réflexions, pour le coup plutôt lointaines à n'en point douter, le magizoologiste suivit son conseil et s'installa, plaçant sa valise en sécurité à ses pieds. Il était hors de question de refaire tomber quelqu'un avec, ou d'attirer les regards d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Son attention retomba sur Tina, avec qui l'exercice de salutations était une épreuve de tous les dangers à son sens :

— Bonjour Tina, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle semblait l'observer avec un peu d'anxiété, et Newt se souvint alors de leur dernière séparation. Il ajouta alors rapidement :

— Je suis désolé, l'autre soir était un soir … Hem...

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Tina posa une main sur son bras doucement.

— Newt, ça va aller ? Si le café te met mal à l'aise on peut..

— Que nenni, c'est parfait, assura-t-il tant bien que mal.

— Oh, Newt… dit une Queenie remplie d'empathie.

 _Elle a vu_ , pensa Newt. Il tenta néanmoins de cacher Leta, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu de talent en occlumencie et qu'il ne s'en pensait de toute façon pas capable.

Jacob regardait les trois, la tête en arrière et les sourcils froncés, l'air soupçonneux de manquer encore quelque chose. Avant que Queenie ait pu ouvrir la bouche, un serveur arriva :

— Bon Jacob, mesdames, monsieur, que vous faut-il ?

— Des apéritifs mon gars ? articula-t-il avec un certain français, ce que le chef propose pour les boissons, je régale !

— Très bien Jacob ! répondit le serveur dans un rire amical avant de disparaître.

Après un petit instant, Newt sauta sur l'occasion :

— Alors, tes souvenirs ?...

— Ah ! Ben ça, c'est vraiment dingue !

Newt eut un nouveau sourire.

— Les filles m'ont raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, et je les crois. Mais je me souvenais déjà de certaines choses, comme tes animaux et toi Newt, de Queenie… De Tina, bien sûr, un peu…

Le magizoologiste laissa couler un regard amusé vers l'auror et glissa doucement en sa direction : « _qui voudrait l'épouser ?_ » Pour toute réponse, Tina lui donna un petit coup de coude, sous le regard attendri de Queenie.

— C'est quelque chose votre monde… C'est fantastique même. Je veux dire…

— C'est le tien aussi maintenant, assura Queenie en s'agrippant à Jacob.

Un petit silence confortable s'installa dans leur discussion, Newt observait les deux avec une grande bienveillance. Après leur avoir laissé un moment et avoir reçu les apéritifs, il reprit dans un air de confidence :

— Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas, mais dans ma valise nous avions discuté des facultés d'un de mes animaux, le démonzémerveille. En fait... En fait la solution oubliettante efface les _mauvais souvenirs_. Aussi, la morsure de mon murlap a sûrement eu le bénéfice de t'apporter une protection aux charmes, dit-il en montrant la blessure du bout de ses doigts.

— Aux charmes ? demanda Jacob.

— Aux sortilèges, éclaira Tina. Je comprends mieux… D'ailleurs Newt, je me demandais... Pourquoi ne pas avoir mis le démonzémerveille dans ton livre ?

Newt était heureux de voir qu'elle ait approfondi au moins un peu la lecture du livre. Il l'avait souhaité, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. _Au moins la page sur le niffleur_ , pensa-t-il avec humour et peut-être un peu de désespoir aussi.

— Pour plusieurs raisons, tout d'abord c'est une espèce qui voulait être tenue au secret par les habitants aux alentours pour l'instant, mais aussi parce que je n'ai pas fini de l'étudier. Il a tellement de capacités.

Le magizoologiste repensa aussi à Frank, l'oiseau-tonnerre. Et tout ce travail qu'il avait eu par courrier avec le MACUSA depuis le département des animaux pour aider la présidente dans le travail de préservation. Elle lui avait également demandé de ne pas publier certaines espèces phares d'Amérique du nord, ne souhaitant pas attirer des curieux et aussi surtout des malintentionnés.

— Ouais, ton travail c'est quelque chose. Mais tu aimes vraiment ça – je m'en souviens bien, c'est super. Bravo pour ton livre d'ailleurs !

Newt eut un déclic, et répondit tout sourire :

— Merci Jacob, j'ai un exemplaire pour toi aussi.

Là, il ouvrit sa valise « commune » et tira le livre, qu'il remit à son ami. Jacob lut le titre et la dédicace pour lui-même avant de dire :

— Incroyable, merci !

Et on le perdit dans sa lecture, ponctuée de quelques « oh » ou « aaah » ou « vraiment ? ». On aurait dit un enfant, et il l'était clairement, devant un bestiaire aussi peu conventionnel parmi les non-maj. Newt avait envie de l'entendre parler de sa boulangerie, mais pour l'instant, cela ne semblait pas possible.

— Ne t'en fais pas, répondit simplement Queenie à ses pensées. Vous aurez le temps.

Tina, qui avait tout observé jusque-là de la retrouvaille des deux hommes du groupe, intervint simplement comme à son habitude :

— Queenie, ne lis pas dans les pensées.

— Teenie, ses pensées _british_ m'ont manqué à _moi aussi_ , dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Newt rougit, les sœurs Goldstein recommençaient à se taquiner mutuellement durant le temps de l'apéritif.

* * *

Après s'être repus au café, le groupe marchait en touristes dans Paris guidés par l'infatigable Jacob, direction les bords de Seine. Queenie et lui menaient la cadence devant, sautillants et le livre sous le coude, tandis que Newt et Tina suivaient derrière plus posément. La balade était douce, quoique mouvementée par la ville rugissante des années folles. Newt avait même pu apercevoir un couple posé à un bar tenant en laisse un guépard.

— Paris est folle, commenta Tina à la vue du félin, repensant aux événements de Central Park.

— Je l'aime comme ça, assura-t-il.

Tina sourit.

— Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

— Je suis bien malheureux si je ne peux plus vous étonner, Miss Goldstein.

Newt observa la réaction de Tina, craignant que son commentaire soit peut-être un peu trop…

— Hé bien… Je suis sûre que vous êtes plein de ressources Mr. Scamander, dit-elle en reprenant son ton, vous pourrez toujours m'étonner.

Leurs regards se croisent. Newt propose alors son bras droit galamment, et pour son plus grand soulagement, Tina l'accepta.

* * *

 **Petit mot :** Wiiii ils sont réunis ! La fine équipe :]

J'espère que vous appréciez, ce n'est pas évident de faire ressortir tous les quatre personnages à la fois. Surtout du point de vue d'un magizoologiste introverti. :p


End file.
